La Trágica canción de amor de Inuyasha y Aome
by AnitaaDigi
Summary: Basado en el OVA de los capitulos 147-148 ¿Que pasaria si en vez de Kikyo, Inuyasha conociera a la Sacerdotisa Aome, la guardiana de la Perla de Shikon? ¿Que tanto cambiara la historia teniendo en cuenta la personalidad y actitud de Aome, totalmente opuesta a la de Kikyo? Inuyasha ¿Tendria con ella una igual o diferente relacion a la que tenía con Kikyo?Tendrían un final diferente?


**Hola!, Volví jejeje. Se qué no voy ni siquiera dos capitulos de "Inuyasha: el Poder de los Sentimientos" y ya tengo otra historia. Lo que pasa con la primera, es que no repercutió tan bien como yo pensaba jeje. Igual agradezco muchisimo el review de:** Sakaki-sam DXC 12345. **Muchas** **Gracias! Ya estoy preparando el segundo capitulo. Pero esta historia me llego a la mente, y quise con todas mis fuerzas hacerla :D **

**Con respecto a esta historia: Esta basada en el OVA de Inuyasha de los capitulos 147-148, "La Trágica Canción de Amor del Destino", siempre me pregunte ¿Qué pasara si en vez de Kikyo, fuera Aome (Kagome) la que conocio a Inuyasha? Y comence a redactar toda esa OVA, al estilo de "Inuyasha y Aome", porqué si no tuviera en cuenta la personalidad de Aome, deberia decirles directamente que vean el capitulo imaginando que Aome es Kikyo, o que yo vuelva a escribir exactamente el capitulo pero cambiando el nombre de Kikyo por Aome ¿no? JaJaJaJa, y considerando la actitud de Aome, toda la historia cambia drasticamente, obviamente ahí partes iguales al episodio, pero las partes de Aome e Inuyasha cambian, porque Kikyo en ese tiempo era muy fria, en cambio, Aome siempre fue calida. Además, incluire a Sota, se podria decir que esta tomando el lugar de Kaede, o algo así.**

**Como leeran más adelante, no me gusta mucho la palabra "Demonio", entonces la remplace por "Bestia o Mounstruo", tal cual lo hubieran hecho en el doblaje latinoamero ¿no? jajaja, yo me guie de ese doblaje, por eso uso Aom.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste :D sin más que decir, ¡Aquí esta!: **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_"La Trágica canción de amor de Aome e Inuyasha"_**

Un gran prado lleno de lirios amarillos, estaba siendo transcurrido por un niño de aproximadamente 10 años, su piel era de un tono medio pálido, tiene el cabello color negro y un mechón medio levantado de lado derecho, ojos marrones, lo que llamaba la atención de ese niño, era su vestimenta, porque traía una hakama color azul y un kosode color blanco y en sus pies llevaba calcetines del mismo color y unas sandalias comunes.

Se hallaba corriendo a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo daba hacia más allá de ese tranquilo y bello prado, aunque se veía que estaba cansado, no desistía y seguía avanzando. Su cuerpo comenzó a detenerse a divisar una figura muy conocida y amada para él.

La figura estaba de espaldas, pero era obvio que era una mujer, una sacerdotisa para ser más exactos, porque usaba un kosode color blanco, una hakama color rojo, un cinto del mismo color, calcetines blancos, sandalias comunes, tenía los ojos marrones y el cabello largo y ondulado de color negro, y un mechón levantado de lado derecho, al igual que el niño. Su cabello lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo baja y dos mechones a los lados de la cara.

-¡Hermana!- Pronuncio con felicidad el mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Sota?- Se extrañó de verlo la mujer

**_POV SOTA_**:

¡Qué alegría es ver a mi hermana! La estuve buscando por todos lados, hasta que por fin un buen campesino me dijo que vio a una sacerdotisa muy hermosa pasar por el prado de lirios, y obviamente se trataba de mi hermana. ¡Ah! Cierto, me presento, mi nombre es Sota Higurashi, y como verán por mi atuendo estoy en entrenamiento para ser el mejor sacerdote sintoísta de la línea de mi familia, somos un linaje enorme, pero por ahora estoy viviendo en una humilde y agradable aldea solamente con mi hermana, Aome, la cual es considerada por todos como "la sacerdotisa más fuerte y hermosa" Y no los culpo, de hecho, yo pienso lo mismo. Es una mujer de un gran corazón, muy educada y muy amable. Estamos viviendo en una época donde las guerras jamás se terminan, pero no tengo miedo, ya que ella siempre estará conmigo protegiéndome. Siempre me aseguro de estar a su lado, por eso cuando me dijeron que se fue a entrenar, no pude evitar las ganas de seguirla.

Hasta que por fin la hallé, intente acercarme más a ella pero...

-¡Detente Sota! … No vengas – Me dijo, pero sin ningún tono de enojo ni reproche.

-¿eh?- Me pareció algo extraño…. Es como si me apartara de algo. Instantáneamente voltee la cabeza hacia la dirección donde ella miraba.

Y la vi, era una mujer que estaba apoyada en una gran piedra, un poco mayor que mi hermana, llevaba un kosode morado oscuro con algunos decorativos color rojo, un hakama morado oscuro y un rosario verde alrededor de su cuello. Tenía la piel del mismo tono que yo y mi hermana, el cabello color negro y los labios pintados de rojo. Parecía ser una sacerdotisa, pero tenía una vestimenta muy distinta… ¿Sera acaso una sacerdotisa mala? Pero se me hacía muy familiar, comenzando a recordar me vi con la respuesta.

-Esa señorita es…- Fue lo único que pude decir

Solo la había visto una vez, fue hace como más de un mes….

**FLASH BACK**:

_Estaba ayudando a mi hermana a recoger algunas hierbas medicinales en el campo del Señor Jinenji, él era un híbrido, según lo que me explicaron: mitad bestia, mitad humano. Pero a mí vista, Jinenji para ser más una bestia que un humano, por su apariencia. Era extremadamente grande, puede que su cuerpo tenía forma humanoide, pero su cabeza tenía la forma de una de un caballo, de ojos muy azules. Tiene una poca cantidad de cabello negro que está amarrado a una pequeñísima coleta. Siempre usaba el atuendo común de los aldeanos. Lo que me daba más pena era que todo su cuerpo tenía rasguños y moretones causados por los aldeanos que lo creen un monstruo asesino, cuando la verdad es un ser muy amable, educado, cariñoso y tímido que no se atrevería a matar a nadie. _

_Según me conto mi hermana, los híbridos tienen la desdicha de no poder encontrar su lugar en el mundo, ya que los demás humanos los rechazan por su parte bestial, y las bestias por su parte humana. Muchos viven exiliados del mundo, me pregunto ¿Hasta cuándo terminara eso y podrán vivir felices y tranquilos?_

_Jinenji, tiene la suerte de tener a su madre consigo, que le profesa amor y cariño. Pero otros híbridos tienen la desdicha de no tener a nadie consigo, estando completamente solos. No he conocido a ninguno así…Por ahora._

_Su campo y sus cosechas de plantas medicinales son enormes y muy útiles. Ocupa una gran extensión del terreno donde puedes voltear y ver un cultivo. Él es muy abierto al tema de la medicina, siempre con una respuesta. Cada mes vamos con mi hermana a recoger algunas para ayudar a los enfermos de nuestra aldea. Jinenji nos ayuda con la elección y nos brinda consejos…. Jinenji es nuestro amigo, eso nunca cambiara._

_De hecho, justo en ese lugar comienza mi encuentro con esa extraña mujer._

_-Estas plantas son para curar la fiebre ¿No es así Jinenji?- Pregunta amablemente mi hermana mientras las levanta y le muestra._

_-Exactamente, que lista eres Aome- La felicita_

_-Bueno, todo lo que aprendí fue gracias a ti Jinenji, eres muy amable y un excelente maestro- Lo dice con una sonrisa tan cálida como el mismo sol._

_-No es para tanto- Le reprocha sonrojado y avergonzado. Siempre me pareció que el sentía algo especial por ella, aunque es de esperarse, es la primera mujer (además de su madre) que le muestra su amor y cariño y no sale corriendo asustada._

_-Oye Jinenji ¿Esta otra para qué es? – Le digo señalando unas con una forma muy peculiar, como un tipo de rosa… pero azul. _

_-Esa es especial, si fundes un solo pétalo de ella un agua hirviendo crea un aroma tranquilizante que hace dormir al que lo esté oliendo – Me explica._

_-¿Es una especie de calmante? – Luego de pensarlo se me ocurre una idea –Oye hermana ¿Qué tal si la usamos para las operaciones de lesiones? Después de todo las personas siempre están agonizando de dolor mientras le curamos sus problemas ¿No sería mejor dormirlos para poder realizar tranquilos la curación? – Propuse con algo de esmero, porque siempre cuando les ocurre algo como pisar una estaca o quebrarse el brazo, gritan durante toda la sesión por el dolor._

_-¡Es una excelente idea Sota! ¿Podemos llevarnos algunas Jinenji?- _

_-Claro, todas las que quieran- _

_-¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Qué listo eres Sota!- Me felicita mi hermanita_

_-Resulto ser un chico muy sabio e inteligente- Continua Jinenji_

_-¡No es para tanto! – Fue mi turno de ruborizarme y avergonzarme, causando las risas de ellos._

_Pero al segundo, Jinenji empezó a temblar._

_-¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunte _

_- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunta mi hermana._

_-Alguien… Alguien…. ¡Alguien se acerca!- Grito nuestro amigo el híbrido corriendo hasta su choza para esconderse. A él no le gusta estar cerca de personas desconocidas porque cree que intentaran matarlo._

_-Pobre Jinenji- Me dice mi hermana – Pero ¿Quién…? – Se detiene y abre los ojos a todo lo que les da al ver de quien se trata._

_Era la misma mujer que estoy viendo ahora. Siguió caminando hacia nosotros, creí que nos iba a hablar. Deje de pensar cuando mi hermana me sujeto del hombro y me atrajo más cerca hacia ella conservando su expresión seria y mirada fija hacia la recién llegada. Vi a la mujer extraña detenerse asiéndonos una reverencia, como modo de saludo. Por supuesto nosotros le devolvimos el saludo, una vez terminado ella siguió caminando, parece que no tenía intenciones de hablarnos._

_Extrañamente, sentí un aura incomoda mientras pasaba frente a mi hermana, creo que ella sintió lo mismo._

_- Tsubaki- Murmuro ella, ya estando la mujer a una gran distancia._

_-¿Eh?- Si les soy sincero jamás había escuchado ese nombre. Pero antes que pudiera preguntarle algo ella ya estaba en camino de la choza de Jinenji_

_-Jinenji, ya está bien, tranquilo. Solo era una sacerdotisa que iba de pasada- Escuche desde dentro de la casa._

_-¿Sacerdotisa…Tsubaki?- Me repetí a mí mismo._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Luego de eso no volvimos a tocar el tema, creí que tal vez sería lo mejor.

-Esta señorita es… una sacerdotisa llamada Tsubaki ¿cierto?- Complete mi frase inconclusa.

Al escucharme la mujer dejo su lugar de apoyo para acercarse a mi hermana.

-¿Es este niño tu pequeño hermano Aome?- Le pregunto

-Así es- Ella le respondió de forma cordial para después mirar al cielo que perdía su color celeste para dejar en su lugar una especie de remolino bordo gigante, lo cual me sorprendió.

-¿Estas completamente segura de esto Aome? Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer esto sola – Esa mujer uso un tono de arrogancia que no me gusto para nada- Toma a tu hermanito y aléjense de aquí

-Dije que lo haría y lo are. Yo no me rindo tan fácilmente. Sota…- Dirigió su mirada hacia mí- Por favor escóndete detrás de esa roca- Me señalo una enorme roca que estaba cerca de ella.

-¡Sí!- Cumplí con lo que me dijo sin preguntar.

-Estoy impresionada- Menciono la otra sacerdotisa con una sonrisa- Tu propio hermano pude estar en peligro… ¿Y solo le dices que se esconda?

-Yo lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, confió en mis poderes y sé que él confía en mí- Me dio mucha alegría y orgullo escuchar eso – Con que se esconda detrás de esa roca es más que suficiente, Tsubaki-

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no los detiene, Aome-

¿Los detiene? ¿De quienes hablaba? Escuche un zumbido del cielo y cuando subí la cabeza venían un enorme ejercito de monstruos voladores con forma de serpientes.

-¡Son bestias!- Exclame. De pronto uno venía directo hacia mí dispuesto a comerme ¿Cómo pude olvídame mis flechas y mi arco? Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero lo que pude ver a través de mis parpados fue una gran luz color rosada, al abrir los ojos la bestia desaparecía por una de las flechas de mi hermana.

Entonces me dedique a verla como exterminaba esos monstros sin ningún tipo de dificultad, moviendo ágil y elegantemente su arco y disparando flechas a la perfección. ¡Mi hermana era asombrosa!

-¡Increíble!- Pensé inmediatamente.

Con respecto a la sacerdotisa Tsubaki, parecía solo exterminarlos con su espada, mientras le decía unas cosas a mi hermana.

-¡Eres muy poderosa! Una mujer definidamente fuerte- Luego de decir eso se detuvo- No, eres una sacerdotisa.

A partir de ese comentario mi hermana mostro una sonrisa seguida de una risa.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- Le pregunto mientras ambas seguían destruyendo a los invasores.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia que me estas plantando?- Al ver la cara de asombro de la Señora Tsubaki decidió proseguir – Si, mi oficio es de una sacerdotisa. Pero primeramente soy una mujer- Le disparo una flecha a uno que estaba cerca de ella – Estoy orgullosa de ser una sacerdotisa, pero soy una mujer que sabe perfectamente quien es- Dispara otra flecha – Puede que no me dedique a hacer todo lo que las mujeres jóvenes hacen, pero eso no me priva de ser una de ellas –Dispara - ¡Así que no te atrevas a meterme en la cabeza cosas que no tienen ni el mínimo de sentido!-Dijo mientras disparaba la flecha final y más poderosa para acabar con una decena de ellos al mismo tiempo… la última decena de monstros que quedaban. –Soy una sacerdotisa y al mismo tiempo una simple mujer-

Una bella, amable, educada, generosa y esplendida mujer. Y una poderosa, fuerte, solidaria, astuta e inteligente sacerdotisa. A mis ojos de niño, mi hermana era todo eso y mucho más… era todo para mí.

Pero…. Yo no sabía lo que el destino le tenía preparado para ella.

**_POV NORMAL_**:

Sin que lo sepa ninguno de los presentes, una pequeña araña roja con una mirada cargada de maldad había sobrevivido de la pelea.

-¡Maldita! - Refiriéndose a Aome - ¡Esto no ha terminado… todavía no!

En un bosque lejano:

Un ogro gigante color negro con un solo ojo color rojo, marcas azules en la cara y cabello celeste desordenado se encontraba haciendo destrozos mientras gritaba:

-¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Dónde fuiste, Hibrido?!-

-¡Aquí!- Respondí una voz arriba de él

Se trataba de un hombre, un hibrido como dijo el ogro, ya que tenía cabello largo color blanco, orejas de perro en su cabeza del mismo color y garras afiladas, vestía con un haori rojo y una hakama del mismo color, estaba descalzo. Poseía ojos color ámbar y tez de piel clara.

-¡Garras de acero!- Grito mientras con sus afiladas y grandísimas garras partía por la mitad a la bestia. -¡Idiota!- Le dijo al cadáver –Nadie me llama "hibrido" y vive para contarlo – Se lo veía muy molesto

**En la aldea de exterminadores**:

Una aldea totalmente rodeada por picos de madera gigantes, usándolos como fortaleza.

Allí viven los muy conocidos "exterminadores de monstruos", el significado de su oficio ya lo explica en el nombre.

Adentro se observaba a muchos aldeanos cortar brazos, piernas, antenas, es decir, cualquier parte del cuerpo de las bestias que les pueda servir para formar nuevas armas o escudos.

El que se encargaba de examinar y priorizar todo era un hombre de edad madura con tez morena, de cabello negro atada en una coleta pequeña, con una marca de algún rasguño entre una de sus cejas con un pantalón gris, un haori gris y verde con un chaleco marrón oscuro. Sostenía con una cuerda su arma en su espalda: un Hiraikotsu.

Mientras observaba, se posó en su hombro una gatita pequeña amarilla de dos colas, con orejas y patitas negras y las líneas que se encontraban al final de sus colas y la mancha en su frente también eran negras, tenía los ojos rojos. Él le sonrió.

-¡Jefe!- Exclamaron corriendo hacia él dos campesinos, revelando su posición en la aldea.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?- Les pregunto.

-¡Es la cueva!- Le dijo uno

-¡Venga rápido por favor! Hay algo mal en la cueva- Le completo el otro.

-¿Qué?-

**En esa cueva**:

Dos exterminadores estaban parados frente a la cueva de la cual salía una misteriosa luz azul. Al mismo tiempo, en los pies de ellos, se encontraba el monstro que aniquilaron: Un gigante ciempiés.

Al voltear vieron que sus camaradas se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¡Jefe!-

-¿Sabe lo que pasa, Jefe?-

-¿Huh?- Él se encontraba igual de desorientado que ellos- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto al ver la luz-

-¡Jefe! ¿Qué está pasando?-

-No hay duda- Dijo el comandante- Se trata de Midoriko.

-¡Midoriko! ¡¿La legendaria sacerdotisa que creó la Perla de Shikon?!- Se asombró uno de ellos.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ella falleció hace cientos de años!- Contradijo uno.

El jefe lo pensó un rato, pero luego bajo la cabeza para preguntar sobre el monstro

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es la bestia que exterminamos ayer, creo que se llama así misma "Señora Ciempiés"-

-Nos dio muchos problemas- Agregó un compañero-Golpeamos su cabeza entonces debería estar muerta.

Al escuchar eso el jefe tomo a su Hiraikotsu y golpeo el cuerpo de esa bestia, hasta atravesarlo como un cuchillo y de allí salto una esfera del tamaño de una canica, era cristalina rosada y muy brillante. El hombre la tomo en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto un exterminador

-Esta es- Le dijo el jefe, cuyo nombre era Shako-El alma de Midoriko está reaccionando en esto.

-¡Jefe ¿Quiere decir que esa es…?!-

-Sí- Contesto Shako- Es la primera vez que la veo también…. ¡La Perla de Shikon!- Alzándola en el aire

Todo estaba bien, hasta que la gatita se puse en pose defensiva.

-¿Cuál es el problema Kirara?- Revelo su nombre Shako.

El cuerpo de la Señora Ciempiés, se empezó a levantar… como si estuviera reviviendo.

De ese monstruo todo su cuerpo era igual que un ciempiés normal, la única diferencia era la parte de arriba que se trataba de una mujer de cabello negro, mirada maligna, y seis brazos.

-¡Regrésamela!- Les grito con mucha furia a los exterminadores.

-¡Todos váyanse! – Ordeno Shako - ¡Déjenmela a mí! – Poniendo su Hiraikotsu al frente como escudo.

Lo que no se espera era que esa monstruo comenzó a envolverlo con su cuerpo con la intención de lastimarlo con sus espinas que rodeaban sus patas, y lo estaba logrando porque estaba gritando de dolor.

-¡Jefe!-

-¡Devuélvanmela Perla de Shiko!- Se posó detrás de él. Y clavo sus afilados dientes en su hombro.

-¡Jefe!-

Salió a ayudarlo Kirara, que se envolvió en una llama de fuego interna hasta convertirse en una especie de pantera gigante con colmillos enormes y afilados. Salto hacia la mujer y clavo sus colmillos en una parte de su cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAAA!- Grito la mujer bestia hasta soltar a Shako, que aprovecho la situación.

-¡Hiraikotsu!- Exclamo mientras lanzaba su gran boomerang, que logro cortar y dividir el cuerpo del enemigo.

El jefe se tuvo que sentar en el suelo para intentar calmar el dolor que sentía en su hombro por la mordida.

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! ¿Está bien?- Todos sus compañeros venían a auxiliarlo, incluida Kirara.

-Es el poder de la Perla- Dijo mientras miraba la esfera en su mano- Mientras esta cerca… ella seguirá reviviendo- Refiriéndose a la Señora Ciempiés.

Lo cual es cierto, ya que a los pocos segundos, ella volvió a despertar queriendo huir con la última parte de su cuerpo que le quedaba.

-¡No la dejes ir Kirara!- Ordeno su compañero- ¡Ve por él!

Cumpliendo, Kirara desapareció por los arbustos para ir a buscarla.

-Maldición… ¿No podemos hacer nada contra esta perla oscura?- Ya que desde que la encontraron, no dejaba de radiar un aura negra.

-Debemos encontrar una sacerdotisa…- Dejo de hablar por el dolor de su hombro.

-¡Jefe!- Se preocuparon todos

-Encontremos una sacerdotisa, con el poder de purificarla- Les dijo

**Devuelta al campo de lirios**:

POV SOTA:

Mi hermana y yo salimos del campo de lirios de Tsubaki para volver a nuestra aldea, ¡Me encanto ver las habilidades de mi hermanita! Siempre supe que ella era fuerte.

Justo cuando ya habíamos reverenciado a la Señora Tsubaki y estábamos dispuestos a irnos, ella nos detuvo con una pregunta.

-¿Quieres tu parte de la recompensa, Aome?- Se refería al que los aldeanos les había ofrecido a las dos por tan buen trabajo.

-No, muchas gracias. Puedes quedártela tú, Tsubaki- Le dijo con toda tranquilidad.

-Con que así está la cosa… de acuerdo, muchas gracias a ti- Sorprendentemente, le agradeció a mi hermana.

De nuevo, no pudimos avanzar mucho porque volvió a hablar.

-Aome, un pequeño consejo de una sacerdotisa a otra- Le ofreció la Señora Tsubaki, causando que mi hermana le de toda su atención.

-Cuando una sacerdotisa abandona todos sus sentimientos humanos, su verdadero poder sale a flote-

-No sé porque me estás diciendo esto- La interrumpió mi hermana mayor – Creí haberte dicho que soy una humana como todos los demás y tengo los mismo sentimientos, nadie me puede sacar eso.

-Déjame terminar por favor. Como vos misma dijiste, eres una mujer, por lo cual es común enamorarse –

-¿Yo enamorada?- Le repitió creyendo que le aclararía las cosas.

Pero en ese momento, no fue sorpresa para mí, ni para mi hermana, ver que los ojos de la Sacerdotisa Tsubaki se volvieron rojos por un segundo y luego volvieron a su estado normal, mientras ella proseguía con su discurso:

-No lo olvides, no debes enamorarte, no dejes a un hombre desearte. Si un hombre esta antes de ti misma, vas a morir violentamente- Les confieso que esa última frase me asusto.

-Humph…..Tranquilízate, recordare esas palabras- Le dijo con una sonrisa y de forma tranquila. –Andando Sota, tenemos que llegar a la aldea- Me aviso a mí

-¿eh? …¡Si, por supuesto!- Le conteste

Habiendo dicho eso seguimos nuestro camino, rumbo a nuestro hogar. Pero al voltearme pude ver a la Señora Tsubaki con una sonrisa extraña… como si estuviera satisfecha por algo que haya hecho.

Al estar ya alejados, caminando al lado de un río, mi hermana comenzó una conversación.

-Increíble esa Tsubaki ¿no? Me cree una tonta- Me dijo con algo de malestar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Yo y mi inocencia

-Me puso un hechizo, un tipo de maldición- Me explico

-¿Un hechizo? ¿Fue por eso que sus ojos destellaron?- Le pregunte nervioso

-Así es, ahí fue cuando me lo lanzo-

Baje la cabeza con tristeza ¿Y si fuera un hechizo malo? ¿Y si le causa algún malestar? ¿Y si la pierdo? ¿Y si…? Detengo mis pensamientos al sentir una mano cálida en mi barbilla para hacerme voltear y fijar mi vista en mi hermana, que tenía una cara llena de paz y amor. Ella se arrodillo hasta quedar a mí altura para empezar acariciar mi mejilla.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Sota – Me dijo para tranquilizarme –Estaré bien, seguro que ese hechizo no es tan fuerte, no me causara nada. Yo siempre estaré contigo –

Luego de decirme eso se levantó preparada para seguir caminando, yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Tu querrías enamorarte?- La pregunta se me salió del alma.

-Estoy segura que con mis poderes espirituales ese hechizo se desvanecerá muy rápido- Me dijo sin mirarme

Baje la cabeza con un solo pensamiento…. Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

**_POV NORMAL_**

**En el bosque lejano**:

Ahora no era un ogro que buscaba al híbrido, si no, eran dos.

-¡Nos escaparas híbrido!- Le grito uno.

-¡Vengare a mi hermano mayor!- Le dijo el otro

Lo que no sabía era que el muchacho se encontraba detrás de unos árboles. Sujetándose el brazo que estaba sangrando.

_-¡Maldición! No sabía que eran dos hermanos_- Pensó frustrado. Fue sorprendido por un grito.

-¡Con que aquí estas!- Lo habían descubierto. La bestia lanzo un puñetazo al lugar, pero el albino escapo a tiempo.

-¡Entonces, toma esto! ¡Garras de fuego!- Lanzando muchas y poderosas bolas de fuego que fueron directo hacia el ojo de su enemigo.

-AAAAAAA- Grito el ogro cubriéndose su ojo.

Fue el momento de llegar del otro ogro, que al ver a su amigo, su furia se desato.

-¡Como te atreviste Hibrido!- Dando un puñetazo que el albino logro esquivarlo sin ningún problema.

-¿Algún problema?-

-¿Eh? –

-¡Garras de acero!- Con ese poderoso ataque logro acabar al mismo tiempo con los dos monstros.

Al acabar la batalla se sujetó el brazo herido con fuerza.

-AAA- Agonizo por el dolor- ¡Maldición! Deje que ese debilucho e hiriera…-Al refeccionar comenzó a pensar_-¡Debo ser fuerte, mucho, mucho Mas fuerte!-_

**En la Aldea hogar de Aome y Sota**:

Después de un largo camino, los Higurashi por fin pudieron volver a su aldea. Fueron recibidos por todos los aldeanos.

-Bienvenida a casa Señorita Aome, Bienvenido Sota- Les hizo una reverencia el representante de todo ese grupo. A lo cual ellos dos lo imitaron.

-Señorita Aome- Intervino otro- Un exterminador vino a buscarla esta mañana, cuando le explique que no estaba, dijo que volvería en la noche- Le informo educadamente.

-¿Un exterminador?- Le pareció raro a la joven sacerdotisa – ¿Te dijo que quería?

En la noche:

Apenas llego la noche, comenzó una lluvia.

-¡Hermana ha empezado a llover! Ven adentro así no te mojas- Pidió Sota

Pero los momentos de estar adentro de su casa no duraron mucho ya que a los pocos minutos llegaron los exterminadores, así que Aome salió a recibirlos, sin importar que hubiera lluvia.

Se observó que Shako le entrego algo pequeño, dejándolo en las manos de la sacerdotisa. Luego de eso se retiraron.

Al poco tiempo de retirarse, salió Sota tallándose los ojos.

-Hermana… ¿Qué sucede?- Se despertó completamente a ver que traía algo en sus manos-¿Qué es eso?-

Su hermana se arrodillo a su altura para que él tenga una mejor vista.

-Es conocida como la Perla de Shikon. Me dieron el trabajo de purificarla- Le explica

**_POV SOTA_**:

Fue la primera vez que vi la Perla de Shikon, era mucho más pequeña de lo que me imagine.

Mi hermana le coloco una especie de lazo con decorativos para tenerlo como tipo collar y lo colocaba en el santuario dentro de nuestro templo.

Pero… a partir del hecho que tomo el custodio de la perla, el destino de mi hermana cambio drásticamente. Se encargaba de alejar a todas las bestias que se veían atraídas por la perla. Según me confeso, ella no le gusta matarlos, lo ve muy cruel, así que siempre saca sus flechas purificadoras para debilitar a las bestias y que estas huyan, ella no quiere hacerles daño, ya que sabe que están cegados por el poder de la Perla. Ella misma ideo esa manera de pelear. Pero algunas eran muy persistentes, aunque estuvieran muy debilitadas seguían peleando, cuando era muy necesario, si las eliminaba totalmente, como la vez que las destruyo con Tsubaki.

Lo que más me lastima, es que, aunque le haya dicho a Tsubaki que primeramente era una mujer y seguiría comportándose como tal, su trabajo de guardiana la había tenido muy ocupada. Ella solía en su tiempo libre, como toda mujer, quemar incienso perfumado, pintar sus labios y rostros. Pero no ha tenido tiempo para nada de eso, así que lo único que puede hacer es observar desde lejos, como otras mujeres lo hacen, se divierten, disfrutan su juventud. Mientras que ella no… Eso me deprime mucho, como sé que a ella también.

**_POV NORMAL_**:

**En el bosque**:

Se veía al poderoso albino corriendo con todo lo que le daba su cuerpo, hacia el interior del bosque.

_-¡Debo apurarme para esta noche!-_ Pensó con desesperación, pero luego un gran destellos rosado apareció en la mitad del bosque- ¿Qué? – De pronto se tapa la nariz- ¡Maldición! Apesta a una docena de bestias y…sangre.

Lo cual era cierto, porqué dentro se encontraba Aome muy agotada y sucia por haber espantado, y en menor medida, eliminado (lo que explica las partes de cuerpos en su alrededor) a varios monstruos con sus flechas. Toda su ropa estaba empapada de sudor y su cara llena de tierra. Se encontraba inhalando y exhalando rápidamente para intentar recuperar fuerzas.

El muchacho que destrozo los ogros se hallaba en la rama alta de un árbol observando impresionado a la chica. La mencionada se volteó para observarlo porque detecto su presencia, mostrando así, todo su rostro al muchacho.

_-¿Una asesina?-_ Se preguntó asombrado_-¿Sera realmente una mujer?-_

Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir un fuerte impulso por todo su cuerpo, levanto la cabeza para confirmar sus sospechas… ya era de noche, y era… Luna nueva.

-¡_Maldición! Está empezando_- Se frustro

Fue todo un cambio, sus garras largas y afiladas desaparecieron dejando uñas normales, su pelo blanco tomo un tono negro, y sus orejas de perro desaparecieron… Se había transformado completamente en un humano.

-¿Quién anda allí?- Pregunto Aome, sin ningún signo de miedo, pero a visualizar un haori rojo supo que había alguien.- ¿Por qué te escondes?-

Intento acercarse más hacia el árbol, pero un rayo la sorprendió, seguido de un trueno…seguido por una lluvia.

-No eres de la aldea ¿verdad?- Le pregunto, tratando de ser amable- Digo, porque jamás te había visto.

El hombre no tenía intención de responder, solo la miraba con una expresión que notaba seriedad.

-Deberías buscar un refugio, podrías enfermarte si sigues en la lluvia- Tampoco hubo respuesta- Veo que no eres alguien de palabras ¿cierto? – Silencio- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Alguien te comió la lengua? Tratando de sonar graciosa.

Antes de que los dos se dieran cuenta, una serpiente bestia se acercaba adolorida y agonizando hacia la pierna de la joven.

-La… Perla…de Shikon- Le dijo debilitado- ¡Entrégame la Perla de Shikon!- Exclamó con sus últimas fuerzas, por lo que Aome la callo, lanzando una flecha que la hizo desaparecer.

-¿La Perla de Shikon?- Repitió el muchacho- ¿Qué es eso?- Con esa pregunta asombro a la sacerdotisa.

-¿No sabes lo que es la Perla de Shikon?- Recibiendo como respuesta una negación con la cabeza- Descuida, si no lo sabes estarás bien. No tiene mucha importancia-Dándose vuelta para volver a la aldea – Te lo repito, por favor ve a refugiarte, tal vez empeore la lluvia- Dicho eso prosiguió caminando

El ex-albino se quedó pensando un buen rato ¿Por qué había mostrado esa tranquilidad y amabilidad al hablarle? Normalmente cuando una sacerdotisa lo ve, intenta eliminarlo, aunque pensándolo bien, estaba en su forma humana…. Interrumpió todo al escuchar un grito, que, sorprendentemente, perteneció a esa sacerdotisa, al parecer estaba muy agotada.

Aome no pudo soportar más el cansancio que se desplomo en el suelo, cayendo inconsciente.

El hombre bajo rápidamente a verla, pero, noto como las gotas de lluvia limpiaban toda la suciedad de su cara, y con un rayo tuvo una vista con más claridad sobre su rostro… era hermosa, no pudo negarlo.

_-¿Qué tipo de sacerdotisa es?-_ Se preguntó.

-¡Señorita Aome!

- ¡Sacerdotisa Aome!-

Millones de gritos se escuchan cerca de allí, peguntando por la desaparición de la mujer. Todos los aldeanos la estaban buscando con sus sombreros y sacos especiales para la lluvia. Le pareció obvió al muchacho salir corriendo de allí.

-¡Hermana! ¡Hermana!-

El más desesperado por supuesto era Sota, que, al igual que todos, usaba un saco marrón que cubría toda la parte de sus hombros hasta su cintura, seguramente estaba hecho de paja. Junto con un sombrero, que lo usaban para cubrirse de la lluvia.

-¡Hermanita! ¡Hermana!...-Gracias a sus poderes espirituales sintió un gran poder a su derecha, al dirigirse hacia allí, logro visualizar un cuerpo tirado en el suelo- … ¡Hermana!- Salió corriendo hacia ella- ¡Hermana!- La ayudo a sentarse.

-Sota…- Dijo débilmente Aome.

-¿Estás bien hermanita?- Estaba muy preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien.- Se fijó en el árbol que antes estaba- Se fue… Veo que no tenía intenciones malas, si no…me hubiera matado- Dijo con una sonrisa.

**Más allá de ese lugar**:

-Está cerca… ¡La Perla de Shikon está muy cerca!- Grito la Señora Ciempiés flotando en el aire con el poco cuerpo que le quedaba.- ¡Va a incrementar mi poder, o mi cuerpo no resistirá!

Al parecer, Kirara no la pudo destruir. Justo paso volando arriba del árbol donde se había asentado el muchacho híbrido.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- Luego mostro una sonrisa segura- ¿La Perla de Shikon eh?...Suena muy interesante-Le llego el recuerdo de esa sacerdotisa tirada en el suelo- Así que su nombre es Aome…-

Al día siguiente:

Aome se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el mismo bosque donde conoció al hombre, pensando dirigirse a su hogar después de ahuyentar a bastantes monstruos. Pero se detuvo por un grito.

-¡Hey, Aome!- Era definitivamente una voz masculina.

-¿eh?- Al voltearse tuvo la imagen del mismo chico que había derrotado a esos ogros… lo que significaba que ya había vuelto a su apariencia de hibrido completamente.

-Escuche que la Perla de Shikon es una esfera de buena fortuna- Le dijo con una sonrisa confiada- Y que puede incrementar los poderes de cualquiera que la use.

-Esa voz…la he escuchado anteriormente- Al fin había reconocido quien era- Ya veo, así que tú eras el joven que conocí aquella noche de tormenta- Le dice como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Deja la palabrería ¡Dame la Perla ahora!- Acercándose peligrosamente hacia Aome mostrando sus garras.

Hubiera proseguido si dos flechas que disparo la joven no le hubieran detenido, aventarlo y sujetarlo al árbol más cercano. Intento liberarse pero era en vano.

-¡¿Qué me hiciste?!- Le pregunta furioso.

-Lo lamento, pero estaba segura que si proseguías planeabas matarme- Lo dice con una sonrisa amigable, guardado su arco.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hubiera hecho! ¡Quiero esa perla!-

-Ya comprendo todo, esa noche… sentí un aura distinta-Mirando fijamente a sus ojos - Eres…un híbrido ¿verdad?- Al decir eso vio como el ser mostraba una cara de total enfado- _Parece que no le gusta que le llamen híbrido_- Pensó para si misma

-¡Deja de pensar tanto! ¡Dame esa Perla, para que pueda convertirme completamente en una bestia!-

Ahora fue el turno del híbrido para ver una cara de total enfado de la sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué más bajo puedes caer?-Usando un tono de repugnancia- ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Usar el poder de ese magnífico artefacto para convertirte en algo que no eres? ¿Cambiar totalmente tu cuerpo y tú mente solo para satisfacerte tú mismo? Esos son solos deseos egoístas que logran oscurecer cada vez más la Perla. ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Lo que la misma naturaleza no te brindo significa que no lo necesitas!

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya deja de intentar confundirme! ¡Me convertiré en el ser más poderoso y magnífico que pudo existir!- Cambio su mirada a una malvada- Y cuando eso ocurra…. Te aniquilare.

Al ver que ese sujeto no tenía remedio, Aome solo se concentró en su camino de regreso a su hogar…No sin antes decirle unas palabras

-Mientras yo sea la que purifica y protege a la Perla de Shikon… Eso no pasara-

-¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú hueles a monstruos y también a su sangre!- Al ver que se detuvo se sintió satisfecho- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lastime tus sentimientos, Aome?

-Solo te diré que are lo que sea necesario para proteger a la Perla de deseos avariciosos como los tuyos. Cuando, donde y como lo hago no es de tu incumbencia- Dicho eso prosiguió caminando

-¡No me rendiré! ¡Aunque te escondas, te encontrare! Con ese olor es sencillo- Pero no recibió respuesta de la mujer que ya se estaba alejando.

**_POV SOTA_**:

Fui a acompañar a mi hermana por el bosque para revisar el perímetro y protegerlo de cualquier monstruo. Encontramos algunos, solo diré que la mitad huyo luego de recibir las flechas purificadoras, temiendo por su vida. Otros, en cambio, siguieron luchando, por lo que tuvimos que eliminarlos. Y digo "tuvimos" porque ayude a mi hermana purificando y destruyendo a algunos. No quiero presumir, pero soy muy bueno con el arco y flechas, obviamente no tanto como mi hermana.

Un pez gigante intento devorarnos, pero no pudo resistir a las flechas de los dos.

-Este es el último- Me informo mi hermana.

-Que buen trabajo que hicimos ¿no?- Le pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa

-Sí, te has vuelto muy fuerte Sota – Causando mi sonrojo- Vámonos a casa.

-¡Sí!- Pero todo cambio cuando yo y mi hermana sentimos una presencia cerca…

-Huh?- Se extrañó mi hermana, y luego volteo hacia la derecha- Así que eras tú.

Enfrente de los dos, se encontraba un hombre… si se podía llamar hombre, pues aunque se pareciera a uno por la forma de su cuerpo, tenía dos orejas de perro en su cabeza, cabello largo y blanco, garras en vez de uñas, y usaba un traje rojo…

Un momento… se supone que ya no sentíamos ninguna esencia maligna por el alrededor, y cuando lo veo… la siento, pero muy poca, casi como… como si la mitad de su cuerpo fuera esencia maligna (como las bestias) y la otra pura (como un humano), en ese caso… él era un híbrido

-¡Dame la Perla, Aome!- Le dijo a mi hermana con una sonrisa tétrica, mientras mostraba sus afiladas garras -¡Te dije que no me rendiría! ¡Voy a cumplir mi objetivo justamente hoy! Apresúrate y dile a ese niño que corra- Señalándome a mí

-Sota, ve a esconderte-

-Pero hermana… - Me parecía raro que hace un rato la hubiera estando ayudando con monstruos más fuertes y a hora…. ¿me pida que me esconda de un híbrido?

-Rápido- Me ordeno, yo jamás la había desobedecido así que…

-Está bien- Dicho eso me puse detrás de un árbol cerca para ver la pelea.

Algo me decía, que ese iba a ser un encuentro interesante.

**_POV NORMAL_**:

Era como un encuentro de miradas, por un rato cada uno tuvo un pensamiento sobre su contrincante.

-_Una sacerdotisa que durante toda su vida tiene que estar al servicio de protección de esa Perla, luchando con todo aquel que se le cruce en su camino_- Pensó el muchacho sobre Aome.

-_Un híbrido, que hará lo que sea para encontrar su lugar en el mundo, incluso si eso significa alterarse el mismo_- Pensó Aome sobre el albino.

Entonces cada uno preparo su arma, Aome su arco con flechas, y el híbrido sus garras.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Le dijo la sacerdotisa.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué esa noche no te atreviste a matarme? Considerando mi estado, te hubiera sido la tarea más fácil-

-No uso esos trucos sucios- Respondió.

-Ya veo- Cuando Aome lo miro detalladamente- _Parece que es un híbrido con mucho honor_- Pensó

-¿Ya vas a dejar de hablar? Para así poder pelear- Le dijo con impaciencia el albino

-Quiero preguntarte otra cosa… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿Qué cómo me llamo? ¿Para qué quieres saber algo así?- Lo dijo con enfado

-Cada ser debería tener un nombre, estoy segura que tú tienes uno… ¿O prefieres que te siga llamando "híbrido" durante cada encuentro que tengamos? Porque a mí parecer, detestas cuando te llaman así. Yo jamás llamo a nadie por un sobrenombre que detestan, sería una falta de respeto.-

No tuvo respuesta, solamente una mirada sería

-¿Y bien?- Volvió a insistir la hermana mayor de Sota

-Es… Inuyasha- Revelando, por fin, su nombre ante la mujer.

-Inuyasha… bueno, un placer, Inuyasha- Le sonrío de forma sincera.

-¡Ya basta de tanta charla! ¡Prepárate para morir, Aome!- Le dijo Inuyasha corriendo hacia ella con intención de desgarrarla con sus garras.

Pero como siempre, la sacerdotisa Aome, fue mucho más lista, lanzando flechas a cada brazo y a cada pierna para inmovilizarlo en un árbol.

Inuyasha intentaba zafarse pero no lo lograba, entonces miró como Aome apuntaba una flecha directa a su pecho, ¿Este sería su final?

-Te preguntare algo más- Le dijo Aome sin dejar de apuntar, a lo que Inuyasha mostro una cara de fastidio- Será la última, lo prometo- La verdad su cara de fastidio no era por la pregunta, si no, era porque incluso en la batalla, ella no mostraba seriedad alguna, no lo trataba como un enemigo- ¿Por qué deseas tanto convertirte en un monstruo completamente?- Aunque ella supiera la respuesta, quería escucharla de la boca de él.

-¡Fhe! Eso no te incumbe- Le dijo blanqueándole la mirada aun sostenido por las flechas.

-Con que así están las cosas- Dijo la joven guardando su flecha y alejando el arco, para darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Por qué nunca te atreves a destruirme?!- Le pregunto indignado.

Ella lo único que hiso fue voltear para demostrarle una sonrisa pícara.

-Fhe...Eso no te incumbe- Imitando lo mismo que él le dijo cuando ella le hizo una pregunta, despertando la furia de él, pero ella no le tomo mucha importancia, ya que siguió caminando.

-Sota, es hora de irnos- Llamando al único espectador de su charla con Inuyasha

-¿eh?... ¡Sí!- Siguiéndole el paso

**_POV SOTA_**:

Me pareció muy raro lo que acabo de ver, ¿Cómo es que mi hermana le haya hablado con tanta confianza y tratado con amabilidad, viendo que el propósito de ese híbrido era matarla? Además… lo dejo sin hacerle mucho daño. Ya presentía que no lo iba a matar, pero aunque sea dañarlo un poco para darle como un tipo de advertencia, para que no vuelva por aquí…pero nada, lo dejo ileso y sano. ¿Por qué no se atrevió a lastimarlo? ¿Por qué no usaba sus flechas sagradas con…Inuyasha? Así se llamaba ¿Cierto?

Un día, estaba acompañando a mi hermana mientras ella se bañaba, no había problema, ya que las sacerdotisas tenían un traje especial debajo de su ropa ceremonial, consistía en un tipo pantalón holgado y un kosode, los dos de color blanco bien pegado a su cuerpo, era como tipo "ropa interior" de las mujeres. Con ese atuendo se bañaban, normalmente, llenaban un balde de agua y se mojaban todo el cuerpo, o si no, se paraban debajo delas cascadas.

Pero lo raro es que últimamente los baños de mi hermana se volvían cada vez más largos, antes solo le costaba unos minutos, ahora cada vez eran más prolongados, como si… quisiera eliminar totalmente todo olor y toda mugre de su cuerpo. Todo comenzó el día que conoció a Inuyasha ¿Él tendrá algo que ver con eso?

Recuerdo que mientras ella estaba meditando debajo de las cascadas me pareció sentir una presencia extraña, así que alce la cabeza para ver que la que había sentido era de Inuyasha, escondido detrás de unos árboles que crecen en la cima.

Estaba a punto de avisarle a mi hermana Aome, pero… me sorprendí a ver que Inuyasha estaba muy atento viendo a mi hermana bajo la cascada, creo que esta… ¿embelesado? Si es así no lo culpo, ella se veía hermosa con las gotas de agua choreándole por la cara y el cabello, volví a mirarlo y vi que tenía toda la cara roja, luego se fue corriendo desesperado, como si no quisiera estar aquí. No le comente nada a mi hermanita, no le vi importancia, puede ser que sentí lastima por Inuyasha, no quería avergonzarlo.

Al día siguiente:

Me desperté muy temprano a recorrer el lugar, toda mi atención se posó a una planta que era bien conocida para mí, tenía un tallo verde oscuro que de allí le salían varias hojas. La corte y alce en mis manos.

-Es un Saruhozuki. El joven Jinenji y mi hermana me contaron que sirve para perder peso-

-¡La Perla de Shikon!- Escuche un gritó, y al darme la vuelta apareció una mujer ciempiés, pero solo con la mitad de su cuerpo, ya que al final sobresalía un hueso.

-¿Quién…quién eres?- Debo admitir que estaba asustado

-¡Te tomare como rehén así le quitare la Perla a Aome!- Me decía con su aspecto asqueroso y terrorífico,

No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, así que tome una flecha de mi bolsa y con mi arco apunte a la mujer hasta dispararle, le quite otra parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Maldito niño pagaras por esto!- Me decía.

Yo seguía disparando, pero creo que con su furia logro una gran agilidad para esquivar cada una de mis flechas, hasta que… no me quedo ninguna.

-¡Perfecto! Justo como te quería… indefenso- Intente correr pero ella era más rápida. Cuando creí que me atraparía sentí la voz de…Inuyasha.

-¡Atrás niño!... ¡Garras de acero!- Con ese poderoso ataque la destruyo completamente, pude ver como todo su cuerpo se despedazaba y pedazo por pedazo caían al suelo.

-¡Fhe! No dejare que una bestia horrenda como tú tenga la Perla de Shikon- Hablo con aires de grandeza.

Decidí acercarme.

-Disculpa…-

-¿Qué?- Su cara mostraba confusión

-Gracias por salvarme…Inuyasha- Le dije mostrando mi gratitud.

-Tu…eres el mocoso que acompaña a Aome – Parece que al fin me reconoció.

-Pues…Sí, de hecho, soy el hermano menor de Aome, mi nombre es Sota- Presentándome al fin con él

-Ya veo… Y con respecto a lo que acaba de pasar, no me malinterpretes, solo no quería que nadie más tuviera la Perla- Volteando a ver al cielo.

Estaba muy confundido, ¿lo habrá hecho solo por eso? O ¿en verdad quería ayudarme? Pero si tanto quiere la Perla de Shikon como dice, ¿Por qué no me utiliza como rehén? Al igual que planeaba esa mujer ciempiés.

Mi hermana sabía que los huesos que dejo como resto esa mujer ciempiés aún tenían poder, por lo que les pidió a algunos aldeanos que llevaran sus restos y los lanzaran al Pozo Devorar de Huesos que había cerca de nuestro pueblo. Mi hermana me dijo lo siguiente:

-El poder de la Perla de Shikon no podrá alcanzarla aquí, y sin eso, no podrá seguir reviviendo-

**_POV NORMAL_**:

Era un día tranquilo y soleado, por lo que Aome se sentó un rato en el verde césped para descansar un rato, hasta que sintió una presencia bien conocida para ella…

-Inuyasha, sé muy bien que estas por aquí- Lo dijo sin ni siquiera mirar al lugar- ¿Podrías bajar? ¿Por favor?

El mencionado, al ver que fue descubierto, y que la sacerdotisa no tenía ninguna intención de atacarlo bajo hasta estar a su lado, pero estando alerta.

-¿Te das cuenta? Es la primera vez que estamos tan cerca y podemos hablar tranquilamente- Le dice Aome con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Y eso que?- Intentando sonar indiferente.

-Supe que salvaste a Sota, él mismo me lo dijo-

-Ah, eso…- Volteando para n o verle la cara, asiéndose el importante.

-Quería agradecerte por eso- Reverenciándole

-No es necesario que hagas eso. No fue la gran cosa- Avergonzado le contesto.

Estuvieron un rato callados, disfrutando de la brisa.

-Y… ¿Puedo hacer algo para mostrarte mí agradecimiento?- Le dice Aome

-¿A qué te refieres?- Inuyasha se mostró muy confundido.

-Me refiero a lo que hiciste por Sota-

-Ya te dije que eso no fue la gran cosa. No necesitas hacer nada-

-Pero para mí si fue la gran cosa. Después de todo, Sota es lo único que tengo y amo con todo mi corazón- A Inuyasha, sin saber por qué, le causo algo extraño en su interior esa frase- ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si te respondo la pregunta que me hiciste?- Sonriendo como nunca.

-¿La pregunta?-

-Ya sabes… por qué no me atrevo a matarte cada vez que nos vemos-

-Pues… ya te dije que a mí no me interesa lo que hice por tu hermano, pero… todavía me causa curiosidad esa cuestión-

-Entonces ese será mi agradecimiento… Te contare: Jamás me pareció correcto matar a criaturas que están cegadas por la Perla de Shikon, por esa razón lanzo flechas purificadoras para debilitarlos, con la esperanza que ellos huyan de aquí…pero hay otros que se resisten demasiado, por lo que debo lanzar las flechas purificadoras con más poder de lo usual, para eliminarlos de inmediato, esa es mi forma de pelear, con cualquiera que quiera la Perla de Shikon, pero… La primera vez que nos vimos, yo estaba muy débil, a tal punto de caer desmayada, no podía defenderme. Pero a pesar de eso, tu no me mataste, aunque te hubiera sido muy fácil, eliminarme y quedarte con la Perla - Inuyasha estaba a punto de replicarle pero ella se adelantó- Sé que me dijiste que eso sería un truco sucio y que tú no haces eso pero… aun así me hiciste pensar ¿Cómo puedo atreverme a matar o siquiera lastimar a alguien que no se atrevió a hacerlo conmigo?-

-¡Fhe!- Se levantó de su lugar enojado- ¿Dando tontas excusas? Jamás me espere algo así de ti. – Cuando vio el rostro de Aome se quedó quieto, pues mostraba sentimientos tristes pero…serenos.

-Ya veo… así que ¿Tienes una forma de verme a mí, que no se relaciona con lo que acabo de decir?- Tranquilamente le pregunto, sin cambiar su expresión.

Estuvieron los dos callados por unos minutos, mirándose fijamente. Hasta que Aome tomo sus cosas y se levantó.

-Inuyasha…-

-¿Qué?-

-Gracias…por escucharme- Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Inuyasha solo la miraba mientras ella se alejaba.

-_Aome_- Pensó- ¡Aome, ven aquí mañana!

-¿eh?- Se volteó para verlo fijamente, para comprobar que lo que escucho fue verdad.

Al recordar lo que dijo, Inuyasha se sonrojo y miro para otro lado.

-Yo… quiero darte algo-

-¿Darme algo?- Su expresión de confusión cambio a una de alegría- Está bien, estaré aquí mañana, también tengo algo y he pensado en dártelo.

-¿Eh? ¡¿La Perla de Shikon?!- Preguntó esperanzado

-No es eso, tontito- Se reía de la expresión del hibrido

-¡Fhe!-

Ya en la noche:

A altas horas de la noche, donde solo podía oírse el cantar de los grillos, en la cabaña que vivían los dos hermanos Higuerashi aún se hallaba una luz, que provenía del fuego de una vela. Eso ayudaba a la mayor a concentrarse, porque estaba bendiciendo varias perlas moradas una por una. Al parecer, quería hacer un rosario. Tenía todo lo necesario, varias perlas y colmillos para tenerlos de adorno.

-Hermana…- Apareció Sota tallándose los ojos- ¿Qué estás haciendo?... ¿eh? ¿Ese es el Rosario del Sometimiento? Me refiero al que has estado trabajando.

-Así es-

-Hermana… ¿Planeas dárselo a Inuyasha?-

Al escuchar la pregunta bajo la cabeza.

-Sí, podría equivocarme, pero al menos así preveremos que haga algo malo o tonto...- Se quedó un rato en silencio- Necesito que desista de convertirse en una bestia, quiero que se acepte tal cual es.-Empieza a sonreír- Entonces…. ¿Qué palabra puedo usar para activarlo?

-_Se ve muy contenta… ¿Por qué será?_ – Se preguntó Sota.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Aún permanece en mí la maldición de Tsubaki- Recordando los ojos de la sacerdotisa, para después reír- ¿De qué me preocupo? Yo ya había aclarado que seguro que no haría ningún efecto en mí.

-Pero hermana….-

-¿Qué palabra puede servir?- De pronto en sus recuerdos vinieron las tiernas orejas de Inuyasha moviendo- Ya se, la palabra será "Abajo".

-¿Abajo?- Mostro confusión su hermano.

-Al ver sus orejas moverse me hace imaginar a un tierno perrito- Riéndose - ¿Qué mejor forma de evitar que haga algo arriesgado o cometa una tontería?

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Bien pensado- La felicito con una radiante sonrisa su hermano.

Al día siguiente, **en el lugar donde quedaron en reunirse**:

Inuyasha extendió su mano para revelar una concha de mar pequeña, con un moño como decorativo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Le pregunto Aome.

-No tiene sentido que lo conserve. Te lo daré- Le dice, aun sin responderle.

Al tomarla entre sus manos y abrirla, se dio cuenta que en su interior había un líquido rojo… era maquillaje, para pintarse los labios. Dejándola impactada.

-Las únicas cosas que mi madre me dejo…- Prosiguió él- fueron esto y las túnicas de las ratas de fuego que llevo.

-Tu madre era humana ¿cierto?- Intuyo ella.

-Sí…de hecho…- Empezó a avergonzarse.

-Esto debe significar mucho para ti…-

-No te preocupes por eso- Volteándose- Lo único que puedo usar y me es muy útil es la túnica de las ratas de fuego.

Aome no pudo evitar acercarse y tomar una manga.

-Lo lamento, Inuyasha-Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse- Fue un regalo de tu madre y…yo le dispare varias flechas… ¡Lo siento!-Mientras ocultaba su rostro y comenzaba a llorar-

-¿Qué?- Comenzando a asustarse- ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¡Ya basta! ¡No puedo soportar ver a las mujeres llorar!-Al decir eso capto toda la atención de ella- Eh…bueno… no me gusta verlas llorar. Además, no tienes de que afligirte, no es la gran cosa…son muy resistentes… pero… enserio…no llores por favor.

Al ver la sinceridad y preocupación en sus ojos, ella comenzó a tallarse los ojos. Quitándose las lágrimas.

-Está bien, no llorare. Prometo cuidarlo muy bien- Mostrándole una sonrisa que derretiría el corazón de cualquiera.

-Eh…gracias… bueno… yo- Comienza a mirar para todos los lados mientras se ruboriza.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo… ¿Qué planeas darme a mí?- Intentando cambiar de tema.

-A cierto- Busca entre sus mangas y cuando planea alzarlo le vienen pensamientos a la cabeza - _¿Debería darle esto? Después de todo, él me dio algo muy preciado, y yo le daré algo que me permita controlarlo, tal vez no debería. Pero…._

**FLASH BACK**

_-¡Deja de pensar tanto! ¡Dame esa Perla, para que pueda convertirme completamente en una bestia!- _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**:

-_No, tengo que hacerlo… No dejare que se arruine así mismo_- Pensó con seguridad.

-¿Y bien?- Se impaciento el híbrido.

-Inuyasha… cierra los ojos- Le ordeno sonriente

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres que haga eso?- Irritado le contesto

Entonces la sacerdotisa junto sus dos manos como forma de súplica, haciéndola quedar graciosa.

-¡Vamos! Por favor-

-…. Está bien-

Al cerrar los ojos sintió un sonido como…de perlas chocándose entre sí, antes de sentir algo posar en su cuello.

-Perfecto, abre los ojos – Al abrirlos lo primero que vio fue a una Aome muy sonriente.

Pero al bajarlos… vio un rosario con perlas moradas y algunos colmillos como adorno.

-¿Qué es esto?- Le preguntó

-Es algo que yo misma hice. Así siempre tendrás algo mío… A serte sincera, ¡Te ves muy bien así!-

Si decía una palabra más, estaba seguro que su cara iba a explotar por lo roja que estaba.

-Pues…gracias… supongo-

-No me lo agradezcas, fue un placer. Además, pronto descubrirás su uso, y tal vez no te guste mucho- La última oración la dijo susurrando, pero por el sentido del oído bien desarrollado que tenía Inuyasha, puede escucharla.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!-

-No, nada, absolutamente nada. Oye…- Queriendo cambiar el tema- ¿Enserio que puedo quedarme con esto?- Refiriéndose al maquillaje.

-¡Sí!- Le dijo él, con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Ya en la noche:

Inuyasha se encontraba dormido en la rama de un árbol, como lo hacía todas las noches. Sin saber, que arriba se encontraba una telaraña, cuyo dueño, era la misma araña que había sobrevivido del ataque de Tsubaki y Aome.

-Así que Inuyasha y Aome…- Luego de eso comenzó a reír malévolamente.

**_POV SOTA_**:

Mi hermana me había dicho que le fue bien con Inuyasha, que no hubo problema. Me mostro lo que le regalo, fue una concha que tenía en su interior líquido rojo para pintar labios. Jamás me hubiera esperado que le regalara algo así.

Esa noche, yo estaba profundamente dormido, hasta que a través de mis parpados sentí una luz rojiza, lo que me hizo despertar. Venía de la vela, al parecer mi hermana la había prendido, ya que estaba justo al frente de nuestra mesa de madera, era baja y por eso ella estaba arrodilla.

La vi como alzo, y destapo el pañuelo que sujetaba a su espejo de mano, para quedarse viéndolo unos minutos, seguramente pensando en algo. Luego bajo la vista para encontrase con la cocha que le regalo Inuyasha, estaba abierta, así que froto su dedo anular por el líquido rojo varias veces, cuando termino por fin, se llevó ese dedo a sus labios, comenzando a pintarlos, primero al labio inferior y después al de arriba.

Se veía tan…hermosa. Lucía radiante, bonita, encantadora, y todos sus sinónimos. Algunas veces le he visto con los labios pintados… pero, ahora lucía más preciosa. Y eso, era por la radiante sonrisa y la alegría que sus ojos detonaban. Parecía un ángel, y eso era gracias al regalo de Inuyasha y… al mismo Inuyasha creería yo.

**_POV NORMAL_**:

El día ya había llegado y las hojas rojizas de los arboles ya comenzaban a caer. Pero en un árbol en particular, se encontraba Inuyasha parado en una de sus ramas mientras observaba algo… o mejor dicho, a alguien. Mientras escuchaba varias risas de los niños.

-¡Vamos Señorita Aome, vayamos a jugar a las escondidas!- Le decía un niño sujetándola de la mano derecha.

-¡Acompáñeme Señorita Aome, juntemos flores!- Le dijo una niñita sujetándola de la mano izquierda.

No eran los únicos dos, ya que había varios niños alrededor de ella, pidiéndole que los acompañen a algún lado.

-Ya tranquilos, no se alteren- Decía la anteriormente mencionada mientras se reía, ya que le encantaba estar con los más pequeños de la aldea – Jugare a todos los juegos que ustedes me pidan y recolectare con ustedes todo lo que me digan –

-¡Bien!- Gritaban los niños mientras mostraban grandes sonrisas, contagiándole a la sacerdotisa.

-Ahora…- Pero al voltear, dio cara a cara con el muchacho del árbol- Inuyasha, ven aquí y juega con nosotros, será divertido- Le grito.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!- Mientras se empaca en la rama para no verle la cara.

Los niños no le prestaron mucha atención, por lo que continuaron jalando a Aome de las manos, y llevándola a que este con ellos.

-¡Rápido juguemos!-

-¡Recolectemos hojas!-

Inuyasha solo pudo mirar, como todos los niños la amaban y el talento que ella tenía para ellos.

**_POV SOTA_**:

Me encontraba practicando con mi arco, debía admitir que había mejorado, ya que ninguna flecha había caído al suelo, todas habían parado a los árboles que yo les había mandado.

-Sé que no soy tan bueno como mi hermana, pero debo admitir, que no lo he hecho nada mal- Me sentía satisfecho conmigo mismo, estaba a punto de volver a disparar cuando…

-Lo haces muy bien, Sota- Me dijo una voz bien conocida para mí.

-¡Hermana!- Sonreí de gusto, me agrado verla y saber que ella felicito mi esfuerzo. Llevaba varías hierbas en un brazo, y con el otro, sostenía una cesta. Venía sonriente… pero sus labios no estaban pintados. Todavía recuerdo aquella noche, cuando lo hizo.

-Huh?... Hermana, tu…- Intente preguntarle sobre eso.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?- Se arrodillo hasta quedar a mi altura.

-Pues… Yo quería… preguntarte…- No tuve el valor de hablarle sobre eso - ¿Esas hiervas y el agua es para…? Ya sabes…

-Así es, iré allí un rato ¡Luego nos vemos!- Me dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el prado.

Esperaba verla luciendo hermosa y radiante otra vez, quería ayudarla…debía ayudarla. Para que mi hermana luciera hermosa todos los días… bueno, más de lo que es.

Solo podía verla alejarse… ¡ah! Y también a Inuyasha acostado en una rama rascándose la nariz y viendo como mi hermana se alejaba.

**_POV NORMAL_**:

Aome se encontraba cerca de una cueva subterránea, estaba todo oscuro así que lo poco que pudo ver fue a un hombre lleno de vendajes, cada parte de su cuerpo tenía vendajes, excepto la parte de su boca y nariz, para que pudiera respirar y hablar, y el ojo derecho, para ver. Estaba tapado por una frazada azul con detalles amarillos, para que no tenga frío.

-¿A-Aome?- Se veía que le costaba trabajo hablar.

-Sí, soy yo- Le contesto mientras se sentaba al lado de él- Traje algunas hierbas, y otras cosas que nos pueden servir-

-No te molestes más en venir- Le contesto con frialdad- ¡Vete!

-No digas eso, por favor-Le dijo mientras prendía una vela y preparaba un plato de sopa. Que al hacerla, le dio una cucharada al hombre herido.

La verdad, es que Aome estaba cuidando a un bandido llamado Onigumo. Que se encontraba muy lesionado, y ella jamás podrá dejar atrás a alguien que necesita su ayuda, por lo que se hace cargo de él.

Al atardecer, Sota y Aome iban caminando rumbo a su hogar después de una revisión del bosque.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Inuyasha sobre el bandido Onigumo?- Le pregunto Sota a su hermana, mientras sostenía su arco.

-No le agradara la idea, lo conozco, es un chico demasiado celoso- Le dijo mientras sonreía y se reía.

-¿Celoso?- Le repitió él.

Al día siguiente:

Se encontraba nevando, no era tan fuerte, pero lo suficiente para hacer que todos los aldeanos usen sus sombreros y hombreras especiales para la lluvia ahora, para protegerse de la nieve, incluida la sacerdotisa Aome.

-Inuyasha, necesito que me ayudes- Le dijo Aome.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Me pidieron exterminar un monstruo de otro país, pero por lo que me han contado, será difícil para mí sola.-

-¡Fhe! Me deberás una- Confirmando su asistencia.

Entonces los dos partieron rumbo hacia el sur. En ese lugar si nevaba con más fuerza.

Mientras Aome caminaba veía a un lobo gigante que se acercaba, supo entonces que ese era el miedo de los aldeanos.

Cuando el animal se acercó para comerla, ella uso uno de sus campos de fuerza para protegerse y mandarlo a otra dirección.

-¡Inuyasha, va hacía ti!-

-¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Garras de acero!- Ese ataque destruyo por completo al enemigo, pero dejo un humo negro -¡Aome, esa es su verdadera forma!-

-¡Sí!- Lanzo una de sus flechas purificadoras, desvaneciendo el humo.

-¡Lo has hecho!- Le felicito Inuyasha- Sabes, para decir que te parece muy cruel matar a las bestias, lo has hecho muy rápido aquí.

-Es diferente, aquí peligraba la vida de muchas personas. Cuando eso pasa, no dudo en acabar con el asesino-

-Pero ¿Y los que buscan la Perla de Shikon? ¡Ahí peligra tú vida!- Asiendo énfasis en "tú"

-Hay que preocuparse por los demás, no por uno mismo-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Te podría pasar algo grave!- Le dijo Inuyasha como reprochándole, mirando directo a sus ojos.

-Tu… ¿Te estas preocupando por mí?- Le pregunto de forma inocente

-¡¿Qué?! Yo…no…- Comenzando a sonrojarse- ¡Ya basta! ¡Es hora de volver!- Mientras caminaba rumbo a la aldea.

-…Sí- En su interior estaba muy contenta, pues, sabía que, en el fondo, Inuyasha se preocupaba por ella… y eso le llenaba el corazón de satisfacción.

**_POV SOTA_**:

Como mi hermana salió del país para encargarse de un problema, junto con Inuyasha que le brindara su ayuda, yo debía encargarme de cuidar a… él bandido Onigumo.

Tenía unas horribles quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, la cara la tenía deformada, según me conto mi hermana, que él mismo le conto a ella, se había caído de un peñasco, por lo que se le rompieron los huesos de las dos piernas.

Lo que me impresionaba, desde el día que lo conocí, era que después de todo eso, seguía con vida, no podía moverse, pero todavía podía entablar una conversación. Pero jamás me agrado su carácter, era muy… tétrico.

Yo me encontraba mojando un pañuelo, para poder ponérselo en la cara y en el pecho, para refrescarlo un poco… cuando él me hablo.

-Oye… mocoso- Me dijo con pocas fuerzas.

-Me llamo Sota- Le interrumpí, aun sabiendo cómo me llamo seguía llamándome "mocoso", tenía que recordárselo todas las visitas.

-Yo sé que tu hermana tiene una hermosa joya, llamada la Perla de Shikon- Esa frase despertó todos mis sentidos.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de la Perla?-

-Porque todos los bandidos andamos en busca de ella-

-¿Tú también? -Me atreví a preguntárselo.

-Los poderes de la Perla…-Comienza a relatármelo, sin responder a mi pregunta- se vuelven malignos a medida que absorbe sangre y odio.

Seguí concentrándome en lo que estaba haciendo, no me interesaba a donde quería llegar.

-Mi hermana se encarga de purificarla, eso no pasara… no se volverá oscura-

-Aome siempre muestra un rostro lleno de compasión y amabilidad…como me gustaría ver su cara llena de confusión, odio y desesperación.- ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto?- Me encanta la idea con tan solo pensarlo- Y comenzó a reír silenciosa y malignamente, mientras yo le lanzaba una mirada llena de enojo.

Sentí un sonido, pero cuando voltee, lo único que pude ver fue una araña roja que se iba de aquí, así que no le tome tanta importancia.

A la mañana siguiente fui a recoger plantas medicinales con mi hermana, y por supuesto, le conté sobre lo que me dijo Onigumo.

-Entiendo Sota- Me decía mientras cortaba una planta – Con que Onigumo dijo eso.

-Hermana, no soporto a ese hombre, no me agrada para nada- Le dije con resentimiento

-Discúlpalo por favor, tenemos que ser pacientes con él, porque el pobre, tiene la desgracia…- Miro hacia el cielo – De que jamás podrá volver a moverse.

Eso me dijo mi hermana, pero, yo tenía un sentimiento extraño en mi interior, como de inquietud. Debía ser por el presentimiento de que, su amabilidad hacia el bandido Onigumo, la iba a conducir a algo malo.

**_POV NORMAL_**:

Aome se encontraba en un prado hermoso, mirando admirada un árbol de cerezos, que por el viento, sus pétalos rosados se desprendían y comenzaban a volar por todas partes, dejando un exquisito aroma, mientras el cabello de ella se ondulaba.

-Que admirable-

Esa voz, pertenecía a la sacerdotisa Tsubaki, que ahora venía acompañada de una serpiente de color verde oscuro, con ojos rojos y de cola muy larga, que la lograba rodearle todo el cuerpo de la mujer.

-Pero entenderé si quieres quedarte frente al árbol de cerezos por un gran tiempo… Vas a volverte loca- Se burlo

Aome solo la miraba callada, no tenía intención de pelear con ella.

-Me pregunto… ¿Sera por este árbol de cerezos que te vez totalmente distinta de la última vez que vi, Aome?- Logrando captar la atención de la nombrada – Y tus lamentables poderes… espectros y monstruos están rompiendo tu barrera espiritual.

Como si fuera arte de magia dos serpientes monstruosas pasaron a los dos lados de Aome, pero sin tocarla.

-Tu enviaste a las bestias ¿no es así, Tsubaki?- Volteándose para darle la cara y hablarle por primera vez a la llegada.

-Dándole tu corazón a un hombre…- Ignoro la afirmación que le había hecho- Y peor aún… ¡A un híbrido!

-¡Suficiente!- La última frase hizo explotar su enojo- ¿Qué tienen de malos los híbridos? ¿Por qué son peores que nosotros? ¿Por qué nosotros somos mejores que ellos? ¡Ellos son seres vivientes igual que todos nosotros! ¡Merecen el mismo amor y cariño que cualquiera de nosotros! ¡Merecen el mismo respeto que todos tenemos! ¡Personas como tú son las que los hacen dudar de si mismos y tener miedo del mundo! Insultándolos y exiliándolos… ¡Esas personas son las que más detesto!

-¡Ya cállate! No quiero seguir escuchando como defiendes a esa raza insignificante, además no vine para eso- Extiende su mano – Dame la Perla de Shikon, yo voy a purificarla en tu lugar.

-¡Humph!- Dándose la vuelta- No eres capaz de hacerlo, esos sentimientos negativos que posees solo contaminaran la Perla.

-¡Muere Aome!- Le respondió ella tirándole la serpiente para que esta la mordiera.

Mientras la serpiente se acercaba a paso veloz, Aome no se quedó callada.

-Esto debe ser una broma- Le dijo con la cara llena de furia- Una bruja como tu…. ¡No me engañara!

Y dicho eso su arco se ilumino de un brillo rosado y golpeo con toda su fuerza a la serpiente, de hecho, tan fuerte, que la serpiente voló hacia Tsubaki, adentrándose a su ojo derecho, que luego salió de este un humo azulado.

-AAAAAAAAAAA- grito con desesperación Tsubaki- Luego de eso se sujetó el lugar donde había ido a parar la serpiente-¡Maldita seas Aome!- Al revelar su rostro, se podía ver que alrededor de todo su ojo derecho había escamas de serpiente.

-Espero que así aprendas… a no meterte con poderes que no sabes controlar- Dicho eso intento ayudarla, tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara, pero Tsubaki no la acepto y se fue corriendo.

La muy conocida araña roja había presenciado todo, ya sabía cuál debía ser su siguiente paso.

**En la cueva de Onigumo**:

El hombre se encontraba agonizando, y era por causa de voces que lo llamaban.

-Onigumo…. ¡Onigumo!

Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver tres ojos rojos desde la sobra, al acercarse más, pudo ver que se trataba de una araña roja que estaba subida a su cuerpo.

-Tus pensamientos oscuros nos trajeron aquí- Le decía

-Eres un monstruo- Dijo el con pocas fuerzas.

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le pregunto la araña.

-¡Quiero un cuerpo para poder moverme libremente! – Le contesto sin duda- ¡Así voy a tener a la Perla de Shikon y hare a Aome mía! – Revelando sus sentimientos por la sacerdotisa que lo cuida.

-¡Hecho! Pero a cambio tomaremos tu alma-

Después de eso varios ojos fueron iluminándose, descubriendo a toda una docena de bestias. Onigumo solo se reía.

-Mi alma putrefacta vale algo… ¿No se ve deliciosa?- Tentando a las bestias- ¡Adelante, háganlo!

Así, todos esos monstruos comenzaron a fusionarse dentro de Onigumo… para crear algo terrorífico. Dejando toda la cueva quemada y repleta de llamas.

Al otro día:

Por la tarde, Sota se encontraba disparando flechas purificadoras hacía un árbol, ejercitando se poder espiritual. Por supuesto, el aura de sus flechas no era tan poderosa como la de Aome, pero eran de gran utilidad. A diferencia de su hermana que tenía el aura rosa, la de él tenía aura azul.

-¡Qué bien lo haces! ¡Cada día vas mejorando!- Le felicito la sacerdotisa.

-¡Sí! ¿Cuál flecha es la siguiente?- Emocionado, le encantaba el tiro con arco.

-La flecha que sella-

-¿La flecha que sella? ¿De qué se trata?-

-Te mostrare- Le dijo mientras agarraba su arco y preparaba la dichosa flecha.

-A mí me parece una flecha común y corriente- Era verdad, no tenía nada de diferente de las demás.

-Ya verás- Mientras apuntaba, cerró los ojos, transmitiendo una parte de su poder espiritual, llenando a la flecha de un aura blanca. Al lanzarla, Sota juro que debió ser la flecha más rápida ya que solo tardo una décima de segundo en llegar al árbol.

-¡Increíble!- Se asombró el más pequeño.

-Esta es la flecha sagrada, Fuuin no Ya- Le explicaba Aome – La usamos para enemigos que son invencibles.

-¿Y qué les sucede?-

-Quedan dormidos en un profundo sueño eterno. Ellos solo pueden ser despertados, cuando quien lanzo la flecha decida hacerlo- Luego aparto su vista hacia el árbol más grande- En todo caso Sota, tienes que tener cuidado con ese árbol.

-¿El Árbol Sagrado?-

-Sí, ¿Lo recuerdas cierto? Nuestro abuelo nos contaba historias maravillosas de este árbol- Mostraba una sonrisa triste, recordando a su fallecido abuelo – Se conoce como "El árbol de las edades", tiene el poder de trascender en el tiempo. Si sellas una bestia aquí, su cuerpo quedara intacto.

Los dos sintieron unas presencias que los hicieron temblar, pero más a Sota que a Aome.

-¿Sentiste eso?- Le preguntó Sota temblando con gran rapidez.

-Sí, deben ser dos o tres monstruos rondando por aquí- Le dice con tranquilidad Aome

-¿Dos o tres? ¡Yo siento millones que se acercan!- Le dijo Sota con desesperación

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no puede ser – Le dijo.

Antes que se den cuenta, millones y millones de bestias voladoras se acercaban a la aldea.

-¡Ves, tenía razón! Tenemos que ir a la aldea de prisa- Sota le dijo, empezando a correr.

-¿eh?... ¡Sí!- Le dijo la sacerdotisa empezando a seguirle el paso - _¡Es ridículo! ¿Cómo pude sentir una presencia tan pequeña cuando en realidad era enorme y con tanta fuerza_?- Pensó con frustración.

En la cima de una montaña se encontraba un hombre completamente tapado con abrigo de piel. Y su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara de lobo con colmillos.

-¡Vayan espectros!- Les ordenaba mientras señalaba la aldea - ¡Vayan y tomen la Perla de Shikon! ¡La Perla de Shikon les va a dar magníficos poderes!, en cuanto a mí ¡Seré el ser más poderoso que pudo existir y destruiré a la sacerdotisa Aome!

En la Aldea todos corrían aterrados por los monstruos, ya varios habían causado incendios. El cielo se había oscurecido por completo

-¡Garras de acero!- Gritaba Inuyasha destruyendo a dos monstruos a la vez.

-¡Inuyasha!- Gritaba Aome mientras corría apresura para llegar a tiempo.

-¡Llegas tarde Aome! – Le reprocho

-¡Perdóname!- Dijo mientras apuntaba y disparaba, pero lo raro, era que, aunque usaba demasiado poder para esas fechas, una sola solo destruía a tres a la vez, cuando, normalmente, destruye a siete o diez- _Mis poderes espirituales se debilitaron_- Pensó con pesar.

-¡Tenemos que destruirlos rápidos!- Dijo Sota mientras disparaba con velocidad varias de sus flechas, eliminando a varios monstruosos.

-¡Garras de acero! ¡Garras de fuego!- Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás, los eliminaba con gran rapidez.

-_Inuyasha_- Se distrajo Aome mientras observaba como también el ayudaba a los aldeanos.

-¡Cuidado hermana!- Sota le advirtió, ya que una serpiente voladora con grandes colmillos se acercaba a la espalda de ella, él le disparo una flecha, pero solo le atino a la cola, asiéndola perder el rumbo-

-¡Sota!- Se preocupó, ya que la bestia sin control se dirigía hacia su hermano, ella disparo una flecha débil, y combinada con el dolor que le hizo la de Sota, exploto, y las partes de su cuerpo salieron volando, pero lamentablemente, un colmillo salió disparado directo a Sota

-AAAAAAAA- grito Sota.

-¿Huh?- Se le paro el corazón a Aome- ¡Sota! ¡Perdóname Sota!- Se acercó rápidamente a auxiliarlo, pero lo que vio, la dejó impactada: Sota se sujetaba el hombro izquierdo, del cual le salía una gran cantidad de sangre.

-No… te…preocupes… estoy…bien- Dijo con debilidad, se notaba que era un dolor inmenso.

-Pero…Sota…yo- Aome ya no sabía ni que decir.

-¡Ayúdenos por favor Señorita Aome!-

Por esos gritos de los aldeanos, Aome siguió disparando para acabar de una vez, pero siempre mirando con culpabilidad… ¡Casi le arrancan el brazo a Sota! Y… Ella tiene la culpa.

Al atardecer ese día:

Ya habían acabado con todos los oponentes, ahora Aome estaba sentada en una colina, pensando sobre lo de Sota.

Inuyasha se acerca a ella, para después sentarse a su lado, con su pose característica, como la de un perro.

-¿Qué le paso a su brazo?- Le pregunta sobre Sota.

-Algo terrible, y yo tengo toda la culpa. Fui muy lenta y débil- Le dice Aome mientras baja la cabeza.

-No te estés culpando… estas cosas siempre pasan en las peleas- Le dice para tratar de calmarla.

-Siempre tuve miedo de que pasara algo como esto, después de todo, varios buscan la Perla de Shikon. No me importaba poner en riesgo mi vida, pero no quería que Sota pusiera en riesgo la suya. Él ama el tiro con arco, y por mi culpa, no podrá hacerlo por un tiempo. Esa Perla solo trae sufrimiento y dolor.-

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Es bien conocido por todos que la Perla de Shikon es un artefacto de gran poder. Mi abuelo me contaba que: Al final, cuando la persona que obtenga la Perla de Shikon, pida el deseo correcto, esta se purificara totalmente y desaparecerá para siempre. Pero cuando uno lo obtiene se vuelve codicioso y egoísta, ya que se creerá el ser más poderoso por tenerla. -

-¿Y tú qué piensas Aome?- Queriendo saber la opinión de ella.

-Yo pienso que nadie de este mundo va a llegar a ser el más poderoso, siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú, aunque no queramos reconocerlo. Si uno quiere volverse más fuerte cada día, debe entrenar, superarse a sí mismo, no a los demás. Sin ningún truco sucio, y ser uno mismo-

Sin darse cuenta pasaron la tarde hablando de eso, y luego fueron a dar un paseo en una canoa gigante. Cuando al fin llegar a la orilla, Aome intento bajarse, pero se tropezó.

-¡Oh…!- Pero no cayó al suelo, termino chocando contra el pecho de Inuyasha, ya que se encontraba firmemente parado.

Al levantar la cabeza, Aome pudo ver el hermoso rostro de Inuyasha, e Inuyasha pudo contemplar la preciosa cara de Aome de cerca. Solo eran ellos dos, nadie más. Él no tenía más dudad, tiro el remo y abrazo con fuerza a Aome.

-¡Aome!... Aome yo…me convertiré en humano-

-¿eh?- Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Hablo en serio, me convertiré en uno, así tú y yo…podremos vivir juntos- Le dice con ternura.-Estoy seguro que ese debe ser el deseo correcto que menciono tu abuelo, deberíamos… -

-¡Silencio!- Le dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y apartándose de ese abrazo- Ya te lo había mencionado antes, no quiero que te conviertas en algo que no eres, además, pueda que te haya conocido como humano, pero…yo me enamore de ti…. Siendo un híbrido- Le dice con una sonrisa sincera- Y así quiero vivir a tu lado, como un híbrido, como Inuyasha.

El mencionado se quedó estático, nadie lo había aceptado por ser un híbrido, a parte de su madre obviamente, pero Aome… ella lo acepta tal como es.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay del deseo?-

-Estoy segura que él deseo correcto no es que alguien se convierta en algo que no es. El deseo correcto es… desaparecer a la Perla-

-¿Desear que la Perla desaparezca?- Le pregunto para confirmar el híbrido.

-Sí, estoy segura… ese si es el deseo correcto- Le explico

-Pero Aome… ¿Qué pasara contigo?-

-Soy la guardiana de la Perla de Shikon, una vez que se destruya, seguiré cumpliendo mis deberes de sacerdotisa normal… y…. de mujer ordinaria –

-Entonces… una vez desaparecida la Perla, podremos vivir juntos, yo como un híbrido y tú, como una sacerdotisa… mi… -

-Inuyasha…- Mostrándole una sonrisa tierna- No es necesario que digas más…

Al entender lo que quiso decir, no fueron falta más palabras, ambos cerraron los ojos acercándose hasta que finalmente unieron sus labios en un tierno y esperado beso, ambos sabían que esto era real, fue un beso cargado de amor y cariño, la música romántica se escuchaba sola en el aire. Ambos sabían que era la decisión correcta.

Ya en la noche, iban caminando juntos.

-Aome… ¿Estas completamente segura de esto?- Le pregunto con nerviosismo Inuyasha.

-¿De la Perla? Por supuesto, ese es el deseo correcto, que desaparezca una vez por todas. Siempre me pareció que era, pero tuve miedo e inseguridad de intentarlo, pero ahora no los tengo.-Luego agrego en su mente- _Porque tú estás conmigo, Inuyasha_.

-No hablo de la Perla, hablo…De mí- Le dice con mucha pena.

Aome al ver eso solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa acariciar la mejilla de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, no es necesario que preguntes eso… si sabes mí respuesta- A lo que Inuyasha le mostro un rostro plagado de tranquilidad, pero después de confusión al ver que su mano ascendía, hasta llegar a la cabeza y acariciar y frotar una de sus orejas.

-Siempre quise tocarlas… se ven muy tiernas y lindas- Le dice mientras se ríe, luego de un rato para de hacerlo – Mañana por la tarde

-¿eh?- No entendía a qué se refería

-Mañana por la tarde, en el árbol Sagrado, desapareceremos la Perla, espérame ahí. Lo haremos juntos. -

-Está bien, así será-

Lo que no sabían era que unos ojos rojos estaban observándolos en la sombra, era del hombre que había mandado a los monstruos a destruir la aldea.

-¡Eso no lo permitiré!- Dijo mientras se preparaba para quitarse su máscara y su tapado, pero al quitarse, no revelo su verdadera figura, si no, era la apariencia de Inuyasha… se había transformado en él.

Con esa apariencia se acercó al templo Higuarashi, donde Aome se encontraba purificando, por última vez, la Perla de Shikon. A su alrededor habían varios sahumerios, para controlar la maldad.

Por el corazón puro y lleno de sentimientos positivos de Aome, la Perla brillaba con una intensa luz.

Estaba concentrada hasta que un sonido la perturbo.

-Aome, soy yo- Al parecer, no solo había copiado la apariencia, si no también, la voz.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Paso algo malo?-

-¡No puedo esperar más! Aome, pidamos el deseo y terminemos con esto de una vez-

-No puedo, esta noche está repleta de maldad. Debemos esperar hasta que amanezca - Le explico ella.

-Está bien- No sonando muy convencido- Entonces hagámoslo apenas amanezca ¿de acuerdo?

Ella solo se reía de él.

-Eres muy impaciente- A no sentir respuesta, fue hacia la puerta para ver si seguía ahí, pero… nada – Inuyasha…. –

Al amanecer:

Aome planeaba salir de su cabaña con todo silencio, no quería despertar a Sota, pero… el piso rechinaba mucho.

-Hermana…- Sintió una voz por detrás.

-¿Sota? Discúlpame si te desperté. Solo saldré un rato- Por ahora no quería contarle lo de Inuyasha, quería que fuese una sorpresa.

-¿Saldrás? Pero…-No pudo continuar ya que un bostezo suyo se lo impidió.

-Es muy temprano todavía, Sota, mejor vuelve a dormir. De camino buscare más hiervas medicinales para tú brazo- Viendo que su brazo izquierdo aún estaba vendado. No era del todo mentira, pues después del deseo, iría a buscar una solución para el problema de su hermano.

-¿Hierbas medicinales? Ahí hay muchas – Señalando una cesta llena de ellas.

La sacerdotisa solo miro esa cesta con una mueca… ninguna de ellas había funcionado.

-Debe haber algo más efectivo- Cuando quiso seguir avanzando le llegó a la cabeza una pregunta- Sota ¿Tu brazo te duele mucho?

-Ya no tanto, de hecho, pienso que si sigo tomando las medicinas y recibiendo tu poder de curación, estaré lanzando flechas en poco tiempo- Le dijo con una sonrisa gigante. A ella le encantaba lo positivo que era su hermano a veces.

-Está bien, te prometo que seguiré curándote y encontrando cosas que nos puedan ayudar a que tu recuperación sea rápida- Le menciono con una gran sonrisa y tono dulce.

-Muchas gracias…. Hermana- Esa sonrisa tierna derretiría a cualquiera.

-Vuelve a dormir, volveré pronto- Le dijo mientras se iba.

**De camino**:

Estaba Aome corriendo a toda velocidad, con la perla entre sus manos, para llegar a tiempo.

-¡Estoy retrasada!- Al llegar al árbol Sagrado, vio que era la única ahí.-Todavía no ha llegado- Se tocó los labios, y recordó algo importante, por lo que fue hacia los prados cercanos de allí.

-Seguro que se quedó dormido- Dijo con una expresión seria, para cambiarla por una sonrisa- Que se le va a hacer, él es así.

Entonces de su traje saco la concha de maquillaje que Inuyasha le había regalado.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué me dirá cuando me vea? -

**Imaginación de Aome**:

-¡A-aome!...-Inuyasha empieza a tartamudear- ¡Te ves… te ves… hermosa! ¡Maravillosa! ¡Preciosa! ¡Eres la mujer más bella que he conocido en mi vida! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!

**Imaginación de Aome**:

Luego de eso, Aome se sonrojo muchísimo, y comenzó a reír y a mostrar una sonrisa de una total enamorada

-Creo que exagere un poco… ¡Ah! Inuyasha puede ser tan lindo a veces –

No sabía que justo cuando comenzó a posar su dedo anular en el líquido rojo una criatura se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella que reía malévolamente, cuando estaba a punto de acercarse el labial… Unas horrendas y largas garras arrasaron con su brazo derecho, fue tan rápido todo, no lo vio venir, solo pudo sentir esas afiladas garras contra su hombro, su sangre corriendo por su atuendo de sacerdotisa, y ella cayendo duro al suelo con una terrible mueca de dolor.

La concha fue a caer a manos de su atacante, mientras este decía, con una voz bien conocida para ella:

-Ni siquiera este maquillaje podrá ocultar tu horrible presencia-

Ella al escuchar su voz quedo petrificada.

-¿Q-Qué?- Prácticamente

-Este rojo carmesí no va contigo- Decía mientras apretó con sus manos la concha hasta hacerla pedazos y luego tirarlos al suelo – El rojo de tu sangre es el más indicado.

-Esa…voz….Inuyasha- Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, quiso confirmar si era verdad.

No, debía de estar equivoca, seguro era otro monstruo con la voz similar, así que estiro la mano para alcanzar la perla, pero al acercarse para tocarla, su atacante la piso muy fuerte, dejándola dolida la mano.

Y al ver esos pies, comenzó a subir la cabeza, para ver con dolor que su atacante… era Inuyasha, un Inuyasha que la miraba con burla mientras en su mano tenía la Perla de Shikon.

-Estas muy equivocada si crees que quiero compartir mi vida con alguien como tú. Lo que yo quiero es convertirme en el Ser más poderoso y alabado por todos-

El malvado quiso esperar para escuchar como solloza, pero lo único que escucho… fue una risa.

-¿Cómo…te…atreves…a… i-imitar la a-apariencia de… Inuyasha?- Le dijo Aome sin duda

El malvado no se esperó esa respuesta.

-¿Qué?- Comienza a reír malvadamente- ¿Acaso creíste todas las mentiras que te dije? Todas esas palabras te dieron una falsa idea de mí ¿No es verdad? Te tengo una sorpresa ¡Este es mi verdadera personalidad! ¡Este soy yo! ¡Inuyasha!-

-Nunca… me creeré esto… Inuyasha… jamás diría… esas palabras… Deja de…. intentar e-engañarme. No ce-cederé, a-ante…ti. – Al ver la sinceridad en las palabras de la sacerdotisa, el atacante supo que no podía seguir más- ¿Quién…eres?

-No te lo diré por ahora, pero pronto lo averiguaras. Me repugna el hecho que defiendas y le tengas tanto amor a ese híbrido, como para nunca desconfiar de él…Pero no importa, ya tengo lo que quiero, la Perla de Shikon. Iré a jugar un poco con Inuyasha, igual, tú ya no puedes hacer mucho – Y se fue de ahí riendo malvadamente.

-Vuelve…aquí…re-regresa…la Perla… maldito… ¡Maldito!- Le gritó, aunque no fue escuchado.

La bestia, ya poseía su apariencia original, pero al quitarse su tapado…tenía la figura de la sacerdotisa Aome.

-Veremos qué tal se comporta ese híbrido. Mis planes dieron un giro inesperado con la confianza de Aome, pero creo saber cómo hacer para que las cosas tomen su rumbo de nuevo-

Con Inuyasha:

El hace unos segundos ya había llegado al árbol Sagrado.

-¡Aome!- Le grito mientras veía por todo el lugar- Ella no llego aun, creí que iba a ser la primera en llegar.

Luego escucho una risa femenina atrás de él, seguida por tres flechas que le rosaron el rostro, para terminar incrustándose en el Árbol Sagrado.

-Así que viniste, híbrido-

Al darse la vuelta… pensó que sus ojos y su mente le jugaban una mala broma, ya que… ahí preparada para dispararle otra flecha…. Estaba Aome.

-Aome… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Le pregunto, deseando que esto no sea real.

-Dije "híbrido", lo que tú eres, un feo, molesto e inútil "híbrido"- Le dijo sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

-Pero… tú… ¿Cómo es que…?- Empezaba a enojarse

-Así te llaman todos los que te ven, y así comenzar a decirte yo también. ¿Acaso te duele escuchar esas palabras de tus feas y horribles orejas?- Utilizo la burla en toda la oración.

Inuyasha comenzaba a rechinar los dientes, pero al escuchar la pregunta, se dio cuenta de algo:

**FLASH BACK**:

_-Cada ser debería tener un nombre, estoy segura que tú tienes uno… ¿O prefieres que te siga llamando "híbrido" durante cada encuentro que tengamos? Porque a mí parecer, detestas cuando te llaman así. Yo jamás llamo a nadie por un sobrenombre que detestan, sería una falta de respeto.-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Siempre quise tocarlas… se ven muy tiernas y lindas- Le dice mientras se ríe._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**:

Luego de eso, Inuyasha comenzó a reírse de "Aome".

-¿Cómo no lo pude ver antes? ¡Tú no eres Aome!-

-_Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan_- Pensó con gusto- Vaya ¿Tanto es tu amor por esa mujer? Lo descubriste muy rápido.

-¿Dónde está Aome?- Le mostro sus garras- ¡Dímelo ahora mismo!

-Me divertí un rato con esa chica, nunca había visto sangre más maravillosa que la de ella-Le menciono, aun teniendo la forma de la sacerdotisa.

-¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Te destruiré! ¡Vengare a Aome, te mandare al infierno!- Su furia crecía cada vez más y más. Inconscientemente, unas marcas moradas, como de rasguños, estaban formándose en sus mejillas.

-Primero tienes que atraparme- Dicho eso, corrió hasta adentrase al bosque.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Cobarde!- Tenía la intención de seguirlo, pero rápidamente perdió su rastro, antes de alterarse completamente, un sonido de piso de hojas lo puso alerta.

Al ver, vio que allí estaba Aome, con una mueca de dolor, sujetándose el hombro derecho del cual salía gran cantidad de sangre. Lo que él no sabía era que… esa era la verdadera Aome.

_-¿Qué tan tonto me creé? ¡No voy a caer en ese juego sucio!_ – Las marcas se hacían más notables al pensar eso.

-I-Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha!...Que… alegría, estas… a salvo- Le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa, pero desapareció cuando vio que Inushaya le mandaba una mirada cargada de furia mientras mostraba sus garras-Pero… Inuyasha… ¿Por…qué…?-

-¡No sigas más! No caeré en tu trampa, se perfectamente que no eres la verdadera Aome. Ahora dime ¡¿Dónde está ella?!-

-¿Q-Qué?- Se preguntó con horror ella- ¿De… que estas…hablando?- Luego compendio todo- _Pueda ser que… ¿El que me lastimo también fue tras Inuyasha con mi apariencia?_ - ¡Inuyasha! Escúchame… él que se presentó con mi forma… también trato de engañarme a mí… me causo está herida… Por favor, Inuyasha… tienes que creerme

-¡No me sigas mintiendo! ¡Te matare para vengar a Aome!- Sus ojos ya eran de color rojo.

_-¿Su rostro cambio?... Él esta… ¡Él está despertando su lado bestial!- _Definitivamente estaba aterrorizada.

El único espectador estaba en la cima de un roble, con su característica mascara de lobo y su tapado.

-Adelante Inuyasha, despierta tu lado de monstruo y destruye a Aome, creyendo que soy yo. No dejes ningún rastro de ella-

En la pelea:

-¡Inuyasha! Basta…tienes que… detenerte- Para mejorar la cosa, ella no tenía sus flechas ni su arco, para defenderse hasta que haga recapacitar al albino.

-¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Aome!- Por su enojo se arrancó su haori, dejando todo su pecho descubierto, excepto por… el rosario de la dominación.

-_¡Eso es! Es mi única esperanza_- Ya se le ocurrió un plan a la sacerdotids.

-¡Muere!- Mientras saltaba para atacarla.

-_Por favor, funciona_- Rogo para sí misma - ¡Abajo!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Al escuchar eso el collar comenzó a brillar, y como dice la palabra, mando a Inuyasha cara a cara con el suelo. Él levanto su cabeza del suelo y se sujetó el rosario.

-¡¿Qué tontería es esta!?- Había funcionado, su rostro ya no tenía las marcas y sus ojos eran de nuevo ámbares.

-I…Inuyasha, volviste…- Se acercó con pesadez hacia el mencionado, se arrodillo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-A…Aome, ¿Deberás eres tú? - Le preguntó mucho más calmado.

-Así es… nos quisieron… tender… u… una trampa. – No pudo seguir por el dolor de su hombro.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto alarmado

-Sí…-

-Ese maldito… pagara por lo que te hizo-

-Me sorprenden los dos- Una voz se hizo presente en el aire

-¡Tú!- Logro sorprender los dos.

-¿Tú eres el que nos quiso tender una trampa, cierto?- Le pregunto Inuyasha

-Exactamente, pero veo que los dos son más astutos de lo que creí-

-¡Ya verás! ¡Garras de acero!- El albino intento atacarlo, pero lo esquivo fácilmente.

-Si tan solo… tuviera… mi arco con mis flechas-Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando tener en sus manos sus armas.

En su cabaña, Sota se despertó por un ruido, era el arco de su hermana que brillaba con gran intensidad mientras "vibraba" por así decirlo, junto con su saco de flechas que le pasaba lo mismo, de repente, los dos salieron disparados del lugar, como balas.

-¿A dónde van?- Sin aguantar la curiosidad los siguió.

Las armas se dirigieron hacia el lugar de la pelea, para detenerse justo en frente de su dueña.

-Ustedes…escucharon…mis oraciones- Estaba muy contenta, así que, a pesar de su dolor en el brazo, tomo su arco y preparo la flecha purificadora para terminar de una vez con ese malvado que estaba peleando con Inuyasha. Pero había un problema, la pelea de ellos dos era muy movida, Inuyasha atacaba con garras de acero y él las esquivaba fácilmente, se movían mucho para atinar a la perfección.

-No… no puedo arriesgarme… a…dispararle a Inuyasha-Así que la sacerdotisa saco la Flecha Sagrada que Sella, por las dudas.

-¡Rápido Aome!- Inuyasha por fin lo había agarrado por detrás, deteniéndole para que acertara el disparo.

-¡Sí! ¡Adelan…!- No pudo seguir más.

Otra flecha, pero de color negro, había chocado justo con la herida de su hombro, causándole más dolor y cayendo hacia el suelo, pero la flecha de Aome si había sido lanzada, justo antes de que ella cayera, ahí el enemigo vio su oportunidad y con toda su fuerza aventó a Inuyasha al trayecto de la flecha, esta le cayó justo en el pecho y lo lanzo hasta quedar agarrado al… Árbol Sagrado, el árbol de las edades.

-¿Pero… que…?- Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban vio que atrás de Aome, se encontraba una mujer, con el mismo traje de ella, pero de colores oscuros.

-T…Tsubaki… ¿Por…qué?- Le dijo con sus pocas fuerza la sacerdotisa buena.

-Te lo dije Aome, si te enamorabas, ibas a terminar en una muerte sangrienta. Muchas gracias Naraku, me lo hiciste más fácil.- Le hablaba al hombre de la máscara, por fin habían cumplido su propósito,

-I...Inuyasha, lo…lamento…perdona…me- Le dijo al hombre que amaba.

-Aome…resiste… por favor- El hechizo está haciendo efecto- Fuiste…la primera…. Mujer que he…. Amado y… yo…te…- Ya cayó en su profundo sueño, pero con sus último pensamientos- _¿Así terminara todo? ¿Hasta aquí llegue? ¡Keh! No me arrepiento de nada, porque… me sentí amado y… ame. Nos volveremos a ver, porque… Aome, tú naciste para conocerme y yo… nací para estar contigo. Adiós, por ahora,…. Mi querida Aome. _

-I…Inuyasha- Aome solo podía verlo dormitar.

-Lástima que se quedara a dormir para toda la eternidad, porque la que lanzo esa flecha, ósea tú, no le queda demasiado tiempo en este mundo.

-T…Tsubaki, Na…Naraku- Los miro con odio a los dos.

-Ahora, tenemos por fin, la Perla de Shikon- Dijo Naraku, elevándola hacia el cielo.

Ahí, Aome vio su última oportunidad, la definitiva, con pesar, agarro su arco y una flecha y disparo antes que Tsubaki la detuviera. La flecha atravesó la Perla y la hizo estallar en millones de pedazos, que formar como tipo arcoíris mientras se dispersaban por todos lados.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué hiciste maldita?!- Le dijo con enojo Naraku.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! Voy a…-

-¡Hermana!-

-¡Señorita Aome!-

Al ver todo los colores en el cielo, todos los aldeanos se acercaron al lugar de la explosión, junto con Sota, que siguió al arco y las flechas.

-Muy tarde, mejor me voy-

-Sí, yo también. Espero verte de nuevo Tsubaki-

Así, tanto Naraku como Tsubaki escaparon de la escena.

-¡Hermana! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te hizo daño?- Le pregunta Sota mientras la ayuda a sentarse.

-¡Señorita Aome, perdió mucha sangre!-

-Pero hermana, ¿Qué…?- Se detuvo al ver como algo brillaba debajo de una piedra. Al levantarla vi que era como un trozo de vidrio, pero rosado.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Ya veo…- Aome le mostro una sonrisa- Así que… tú eres… capaz de… detectar la ubicación… de los… fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon

-¿Fragmentos? ¿Quieres decir que…? ¡La Perla se ha…! – Cayó al ver la expresión de dolor de su hermana.

-Escúchame bien…Sota…Quiero que… reúnas cada uno… de los fragmentos… asegúrate de…encontrarlos a todos… tú podrás purificar a la… Perla…y luego… pedir el deseo correcto…tú sabrás cual es. Confió en ti. Sota…te quiero…mucho… nunca lo olvides-

-¿De que estas hablando, hermana? ¡No digas eso!- Comenzando a lagrimear.

Aome desvío su mirada hacia el árbol Sagrado.

-_Inuyasha… nuestro tiempo, juntos fue poco, pero nos volveremos a ver. Esperare ansiosa ese momento. Me siento muy contenta, de saber que nos tuvimos mucha confianza. Inuyasha… te esperare, o tal vez, tú debas esperarme. Yo nací para ti, y tú naciste para mí. Adiós por ahora, Mi querido Inuyasha_-

Al terminar su pensamiento, todo su cuerpo cayó al suelo, las últimas palabras que escucho fue:

-¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! ¡HERMANA!-

**POV SOTA**:

Así termino todo, mi brazo ya está totalmente recuperado, espere unos 3 días luego de ese terrible suceso, para encaminarme hacia mi viaje a buscar los fragmentos, para cargar provisiones, entrenar un poco más, y obviamente, que mi brazo este mejor. Ya los tres días han pasado, me encamino a cumplir la misión que me dio mí querida hermana. Tal vez haga algunos amigos en mi viaje que me acompañen, tal vez haga enemigos, pero sea como sea, seguiré mi camino. No estoy totalmente solo por ahora, me encuentro con mi gato Buyo, paso de generación a generación a nuestra familia. Buyo puede pasar de un gato pequeño a un gigante tigre que puede volar, me será de mucha ayuda. Antes se encontraba entrenando por los valles, pero parece que escucho mis lamentos, y vino hacia mí para ayudarme.

Una cosa que me quedo en la mente, ¿El deseo correcto? Me acordaba de las historias del abuelo, pero jamás supe cuál era ese deseo. Tendré que averiguarlo por mí mismo. Sé que mi hermana ya sabía cuál era, yo tengo casi los mismos pensamientos e ideas que ella, así que estoy seguro que sobre cuál es el deseo correcto tarde o temprano.

Antes de irme, pasé por el Árbol Sagrado, allí todavía seguía Inuyasha sujetado por la flecha. Muchos pensaron que él fue quien lastimo y asesino a mi hermana, y que ella por defenderse le lanzo esa flecha. Yo, sinceramente, no opino lo mismo. Con la mirada llena de amor que mi hermana le dio a Inuyasha en sus últimos momentos, es imposible. Ellos no se dañaron el uno al otro, estoy seguro. Más aun, viendo el rostro lleno de paz que tiene Inuyasha, no muestra signos de enojo. Encontrare a quienes les hicieron eso y are que paguen, por haber convertido su dulce canción de amor, en una trágica canción de amor del destino.

-No se preocupen, Hermana, Inuyasha, no los defraudare- Comencé a correr hacia el horizonte con buyo a mi lado- ¡Confíen en mí!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Ahí ta! jajaja, Ojala que les haya gustado! Me esforze mucho en esto. Como ven, también termina en un final triste ;( ya que esta basado en el OVA, pero tranquilos, Sota seguro lo arreglara jajajaj Aqui quise destacar la confianza de Inuyasha y Aome, cosa que creo les falto a Kikyo e Inuyasha. Los enemigos son Naraku unido con Tsubaki, pero al final, ellos consiguieron lo que quisieron U.U , eliminarlos a los dos. Entonces aquí termina, estaba pensando en hacer un tipo secuela, ya saben, como Sota recupera los fragmentos, también, si lo hago, tendre que consideran como "revivir" a Aome, no quiero que de eso se encarge la bruja Urasue, igual no tendria sentido, porque no encontrara alma reencarnada jajaja. Pero vere si hago o no la secuela. Ojala les haya gustado! Denme su opinión, ¿Les gusto? ¿Les horrorizo? jaja, espero que la hayan disfrutado. **

**Chausi! Hasta la proxima si Dios quiere! :D **


End file.
